Rebel Love Song
by allthingsfun
Summary: The story of Romeo and Juliet is a classic tragedy by William Shakespeare. It is a story about two people who are madly in love with each other but, they are forbidden to see each other all because of their parents. The story takes these characters through twist and turns full of drama, while they try to find love in a world full of hate. Inspired by the Black Veil Brides.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people I would like to say a few things before we began. **

**Number 1:let me just say thank for all the reviews I got from my last story. You guys are amazing. Thank you.**

**Number 2:I changed my name because I felt like joribrittanahp didn't fit me very well, so I just decided to change it up a little.**

**Number 3:If you read my last story I said that I would probably make a sequel but, after thinking about it I decided not to because there was nothing I could have really done with that story so I kept it the way it was. Instead of making a sequel i've been working on this story.**

**Number 4:I suggest you listen to Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides to understand more of the meaning behind the story but, you don't have to I would just suggest it.**

**Anyway enough with this, I hope you guys enjoy the story :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own this show or the characters. I also don't own the song Rebel Love Song.**

* * *

**_The story of Romeo and Juliet is a classic tragedy by William Shakespeare. It is a story about two people who are madly in love with each other but, they are forbidden to see each other all because of their parents. The story takes these characters through twist and turns full of drama, while they try to find love in a world full of hate._**

* * *

**Prologue **

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I take a deep breathe, it's dark and the moon emits light that shines over the small house. The house that I've lived in for years with the family I grew up with. It holds so many memories in my heart that I don't want to forget. As I'm looking at it, I realize that I was about to make the hardest decision of my life.

If I say yes, I would be leaving all of those memories behind. I would be leaving all of my friends and my family would have wondered why I left without a goodbye. Thinking about it now, I had to ask myself was I ready to forget all that happened and leave behind everyone I cared about? Was I sure that this was what I wanted?

"Yes, I'm sure"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Tori's POV**_

It's starting to happen again. I thought that it would have gone away but, now that I think about it, all the thoughts and feelings I had before have all returned. I had hoped that it was just a phase but, all the feelings kept coming back.

Even after I said to myself that I should move on and forget about it, I still can't let it go. I tried convincing myself that I was crazy and I didn't know what I was thinking. But none of that worked, it didn't stop me from falling as hard as I did. Nothing worked, my feelings only got stronger and there was nothing I could've done about it. I just couldn't deny this feeling any longer.

_I have a crush on Jade._

I sigh as I finally realized the awful truth. I finally figured out the reason why I wanted to be her friend so badly. It was because I liked her and not in a "You're my friend and I like you" kind of way, it was more of an "I honestly have feelings for you but you don't even notice me" kind of way. It's hard to admit it but, it's true I've come to realize that I like Jade but, she doesn't even care about me. It's really sad if you think about it.

It's sad that I like Jade even though I know she hates me but, the saddest part is I don't even know why she hates me. If I could find out what Jade doesn't like about me I would change it just, so she can like me back. But I feel like no matter what I do Jade still wouldn't feel the same. I know I'm right because, even after I tried helping her with Beck she still doesn't like me. At this point, I'm asking myself what do I have to do in order to make Jade like me?

I sigh as I know I'll never get the answer to my question. I open my locker and in my mirror I can see Jade right across the hall. She's getting her books from her locker and she looks beautiful as ever. I notice that Beck isn't with her, usually they would be together but I guess the rumors were true. Beck and Jade finally broke up.

I was thrilled when I found out because now it meant Jade was single. I was happy that she was finally available but, then I thought that even if Jades single there was a slim chance she would want to go out with me. So I became happy and depressed at the fact Jade was no longer with Beck. I also felt kind of guilty because, I was happy that Beck was dumped. I felt like I was being a jerk to him.

But then I found out that Beck had dumped Jade for no reason, I didn't feel any sympathy for him after I found out about what happened. He was the idiot for leaving someone as beautiful as Jade. Even now as I'm looking at her, I can't see why anybody would have wanted to break up with her. She's just so beautiful and breathe taking. As I stare at her through the mirror, I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world and I would do anything to have her.

I stare at her through the mirror; she turns around and looks at me. I quickly look away and rummage through my locker so it looks like I wasn't trying to stare. I acted as if I didn't doing anything and I hoped she didn't notice anything.

"Hey Vega" Jade yells across the hall and I think that I've been caught.

"Jade is there something you want?" I ask acting as if I'd rather be anywhere else right now but, I'm actually happy Jade came over to talk to me.

"Yeah I need to talk to you." She says and when she says those words I get nervous and my heart starts to pound faster in my chest.

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

I swear the more I see her the more I fall for her. This has been going on for a while now, even when I was with Beck I would think about Tori. I know it's wrong to think about her while I was with Beck but, fuck it I can't get her out of my head. I don't know why or how this all happened I just remember seeing Vega one day and I thought "Damn Vega is actually really hot." After that one thought it all went downhill.

I would find myself having more and more thoughts like that. At first I thought that it was hormones or some shit like that made me think of Vega like that but, after a while I started to wonder if maybe I had a crush on Vega. I mean it's no lie that the girl was fucking gorgeous, even I could see that. So I thought that maybe I was falling for the girl. If I was falling for Tori, I knew things wouldn't work out between me and Beck. I was going to break up with him but, he beat me to it he dumped me for another girl.

Once I found out about that I wanted to seriously murder Beck and that girl. But I didn't do it because I didn't want to waste my time on assholes like Beck. So instead of crying over Beck I toke this as an opportunity to focus on my feelings with Vega. I was going to ask Tori on a date.

I wasn't worried if she was going to say no because I already knew she liked me back. I could tell because she's always looking at me. At first I thought she had some eye problem or something but, then I stopped and thought about it. People only stare at you for one reason.

It's because you're hot and people want to check you out. I don't mean to sound conceded, I could just tell in her eyes that Tori had a crush on me, this happens to be good for me because I couldn't date someone who didn't feel the same way.

I knew I was right about how Tori is always staring at me because, right now as I put my stuff away in my locker, I can see her checking me out right now. I smirk as I see her try to act like nothing happened. I think now would be a good time to approach my target. I close my locker and walk towards her with as much confidence that I can develop.

"Hey Vega" I yell out making sure she heard me. I watch her flinch and I see her cheeks turn red. I smirk to myself; I think it's extremely amazing at how I can make her squirm.

"Jade is there something you want?" she says and I don't know why but, all that confidence I had early disappeared and was replaced with shyness.

"Yeah I need to talk to you" I say, looking down at the ground. I'm not going to lie I was feeling a little nervous and I _never_ get nervous so I knew that this was a big deal. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing tonight?" I ask nonchalantly, as if this wasn't a big deal.

"Ummm…nothing why?" she says, with a smile and I get even more nervous. I swear that smile can kill somebody.

"There's a new restaurant that opened up. Be ready at 7, I'll pick you up." I say like it's not that important but, I'm actually really nervous to find out what she might say.

"Wait… Are you asking me on a date?" she asks and I panic, I didn't want to admit it but, technically I was asking her on a date.

"Call it what you want, I didn't say if it was or wasn't" I say trying to make the situation sound casual as possible. I start to have doubt when Tori doesn't say anything, she just looks at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Look if you don't want to go it's fine, I just thought-"

"No, of course I'll go. I'd love to. I'll be ready at 7." She says cutting me off and relief washes over me.

"Okay. I will see you later on tonight" I say, I wink at her before walking away. I walk away with more confidence than I had before I came over here and I can't help the huge smile that forms across my face.

_Soon Tori Vega would be mine._

* * *

** Thank you for reading a please review. I promise that this story will get better and have longer chapters :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you guys enjoy :)_**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

This is all a dream. I'm in a deep slumber and I haven't woken up yet. I'm still at home fast asleep, dreaming that Jade just asked me out. I had to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. This was real Jade just asked me on a date.

I just couldn't believe that Jade would want to take me out on an actual date. It was like the universe was on my side right now. This was truly a dream come true. I smile and I start to get excited for tonight. This was going to be my first date with Jade and I could not wait for it to begin.

I walk to my first period classroom which happens to be History for Theatre with Andre. At first I didn't want to join this class because, I didn't really care that much for History but, somehow Andre convinced me to join. I'm glad he did because history turned out to be one of my favorite classes.

I arrive early in class and take my usual seat in the back and wait for class to begin. Within minutes Andre shows up and takes the seat right across from me.

"What's going on Tori?" He says.

"Hey Andre, nothing much is going on. I'm just really excited" I say sounding giddy.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked amused by my enthusiasm.

"Oh nothing really" I say but, really there was a reason why I was so excited. It was because in the next 7 hours I would be going on a date with Jade, the girl I have a massive crush on. So you could understand why I was so excited.

"Okay…well anyway. Hey Tori I was wondering... if you wanted to catch a movie later on tonight?" He says nervously.

_Did Andre just ask me out? _I was hoping he wouldn't do that because I would hate to break his heart.

"Oh I can't I have plans with Ja… I mean I already have plans" I say correcting myself. I almost let slip that I was going out on a date with Jade. I didn't want anyone to know yet because, I wanted to make sure that we were official before I said anything.

"Oh….maybe some other time then" he says. I could tell he was disappointed because I turned him down. If only he had asked me sooner I probably would have said yes. I didn't want to be one of those girls who broke guy's hearts but, it was too late. Jade asked me out and I said yes. Whenever your crush asks you out you would have to say yes, so I'm hoping Andre would understand that. I just didn't want to be a jerk.

Once class began I tried my hardest to focus on the lesson and use it as a distraction but, all I could think about was Jade. I was excited for our date but at the same time I was worried. I was worried that I might do something stupid and ruin everything. Like what if we go on the date and Jade thinks I'm boring? Or what if I'm not her type? I couldn't let that happen. This was my one chance to be with Jade and I dint want to mess it up.

It was then I realized that I was freaking out in the middle of class.

_Everything was going to be fine; Jade wouldn't have asked you out if she didn't like you._

I say to myself while I shake my head and sigh. I just needed to calm down, our date hasn't even happened yet and I was already freaking out. I just needed to tell myself that everything would be fine.

After I calmed myself down, I tried to focus on the lesson.

"Okay class, who here knows the story of Romeo and Juliet?" Our teacher asks.

I was about to raise my hand, until I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my phone and see that I have a new text message. I get confused as to who would text me in the middle of class but then I get anxious when I see who the text is from.

**_Are you excited for our date tonight? –J_**

I smile to myself and reply back instantly.

**_I thought you said it wasn't a date : ) –T _**

I text back and within seconds I get a reply.

**_It's not, It's just two people having a casual dinner. –J_**

I laugh at how Jade is in denial with everything.

**_Oh, Jade when will you admit that you asked me out on a date? :) –T_**

**_Right when you admit that you always like to stare at my boobs. –J_**

My checks turn red at that text. I was right when I said that I should be more careful with the staring.

**_That's right you're busted :) -J_**

**_Whatever : ( -T _**

Is all I reply back, while I roll my eyes.

**_Lol, I 'll see you later on tonight. _****_You should wear that red shirt and those black pants that you have. You looked really hot when you were wearing that ;) -J_**

I blush a little at that last text message. It was only after I put my phone away that I realized that me and Jade were just flirting with each other. I thought that this was proof that Jade liked me back. But I didn't want to get my hopes up just yet. I'll know for sure if Jade likes me, after tonight.

* * *

**_Jade's POV_**

I only had an hour left before I would pick up Tori. I left school early just so I could prepare myself for this, I wanted to look my best so I could impress her. I only had an hour to prepare myself so I decided to go ahead and get ready for tonight.

I took a nice a shower then I had to figure out what I should wear. I went with something simple. I wore a black long sleeve, with matching pants and to top it all of I wore my all-time favorite boots. Once I got my outfit out of the way it was time for my hair and make-up.

Since I added green to my hair, I wanted to curl it so, I could make the highlights stand out more. With my hair done, I put on my mascara and lipstick. After I finished with my hair and make-up I checked the time I saw that it was almost time to pick Tori up.

I grabbed my keys and wallet, then headed downstairs. I'm almost out the door until I hear my mom call my name.

"Jadelyn! I need to have a talk with you" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"What?"

"Why did you skip school today?" she asks with that strict look in here eyes, like she actually cares where I've been.

"Technically it's not skipping if you just left early" I say.

"Don't talk to me like that I'm your mother. Now tell me why you've been skipping school"

"Oh my gosh, don't worry about it. Just calm down it's not that big of a deal" I say annoyed now. Sometimes my mom can really be a bitch.

"Yes it is a big deal and I have every right to know why" she says and I roll my eyes. I ignore what she says and proceed to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Out"

"Where's _out_?"

"Not in" I say slamming the door on the way out. I seriously didn't have time for my mom and her bullshit. I had a date to get to.

I get in my 1967 AMC Rebel 550 and started it up. I looked at the time and cursed to myself. I realize that I was already five minutes late, all thanks to my stupid mother. I drove as fast as I could to the Vega household.

Luckily her house wasn't that far from mine, so I arrived in good time without killing anyone. I parked outside her house and before I got out, I looked in my mirror one last time.

_Okay you can do this. You're just going on a simple dinner with Vega._

I say to myself. I don't know why I was so damn nervous. Normally I wouldn't feel this nervous but, now I couldn't explain why I was feeling like this. I take a deep breath to get rid of the nerves and get out of the car. I walk up to Tori's door and ring the doorbell. There in front of me was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

Great, five minutes has gone by and she's still not here. I'm starting to think that this was all a joke and Jade didn't actually want to go out with me.

I sigh as I stare at the clock, I had gotten ready 15 minutes ago and I said to myself that if Jade didn't like me she wouldn't have asked me out. But now I think I'm being stood up. Now seven minutes have gone by. If Jade didn't show up in the next five minutes then I was going to forget all about this and go to bed. But hopefully Jade would show up.

I waited a little longer and after three more minutes went by I start to get disappointed. But then I hear the doorbell ring and I begin to have butterflies. I get off the couch and toke a deep breath before I open the door, I almost forgot how to breathe. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. Jade managed to look stunning by just wearing a simple black shirt and pants.

"Wow Jade you look…amazing" I say.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself" she says and I let out a small laugh.

"You ready to go?" Jade asks and I nod. I shut the door behind me and follow Jade to her car.

"Nice Car" I say. Jades 1967 AMC Rebel 550 was painted all black and It looked like it fit her personality perfectly.

"It was a gift from my dad" she says, while unlocking the car. I get in and Jade does the same.

"So where are we going?" I ask. Jade didn't say exactly what restaurant she was taking me to, so I was curious.

"There's a place that sells sushi called Nozu, does that sound good?"

"Yeah sure" I say. I've never really had sushi before so I was happy to be trying a new experience with Jade.

"Good" she says while starting the car and driving off to the restaurant.

" I have my iPod with me if you wanted to listen to anything but, I must warn you, I don't have any of that pop music you like to listen to" she says and I grab her iPod.

"That's alright, I want to see what kind of music you listen to" I say curious at what music Jade would like. I scroll through different bands I've never heard of so I choose a random song that I thought would be good. Seconds later after I pressed play, the car was filled with sounds of loud drums and guitar tracks.

"Black Veil Brides, good choice" she says.

"I've never heard of them. What song is this?" I ask

"Rebel Love Song"

"I can see why you like it so much" I say and jade smiles at me.

The rest of the ride was silent but, it wasn't awkward at all. It only toke us a good 5 minutes to get there, so before I knew it Jade had parked in front of the restaurant and we were heading inside. Our waiter set us down at a booth and said that she would be back with our drinks.

So it was just me and Jade now. I was beginning to panic now because, I didn't know what I should talk about. So I used the menu as a topic.

"So what looks good?" I ask looking at the menu.

"You…." Is what Jade says and I couldn't fight the blush that formed on my face.

"How many times have you used that joke?"

"Never, I would never say it if it wasn't true" Jade says with that same evil smirk. I swear Jade was driving me insane with all the flirting. I regain my senses when the waiter comes back to take our order. I order the classic California Roll and Jade orders the same thing. A few minutes later our waiter came back with our food.

"Wow this looks good" I say.

"First time trying sushi?" Jade ask and I'm surprised she knew that it was.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I could just tell. You honestly never lived if you haven't eaten a California roll before" Jade says and I try the California roll for the first time.

"Oh my god"

"It's good isn't it?"

"It's the best thing I've ever had" I say with a piece of food hanging out of my mouth. Jade just laughs at me and shakes her head. After I tried a roll for the first time, we continued our date like this. Whereas I do something stupid that makes Jade laugh and Jade says something that makes me like her even more. So far it was going really good, I was learning things about Jade that I didn't even know. I was finally getting to know her.

It seemed like everything was going fine until I asked a question that made me see who Jade really was.

"So tell me about your parents. What are they like?" I ask.

"Oh… well my _real_ dad the one who bought my car, he died right after my birthday. He died of a car crash because some asshole wasn't watching where he was going and after that my mom kind of lost it" she says and I listened to every word Jade said.

"She changed from my role model to this cold hearted bitch that I couldn't stand. I can't stand my step dad either he is a money craving stuck up prick who only cares about himself" Jade says and everything Jade just said broke my heart. I didn't even know how hard Jades life must have been until now.

"Wow…I didn't know. I never would of guessed all that happened to you Jade. I'm so sorry I brought it up" I say. I felt sorry that Jade has to live a life like that.

"Don't feel sorry, it's not your fault. My parents are just fucked up. I told myself that if I ever had kids that I would never treat them, like my mom treated me" Jade says. I reached out and grabbed her hand she looks at me and I smile at her. I didn't know what to say and I was hoping that this small act was enough for Jade to know that I was going to be there for her no matter what.

She squeezes my hand and I see her return the smile. I wanted to make time stand still so I could live in this moment forever. With this one interaction it meant a lot to both us. One touch from Jade makes me think that everything was all right.

The waiter comes and I was disappointed because I had to move my hand away from Jade, in order to get my wallet. I reach out for the check but Jade stops me with her hand.

"You don't need to do that. I have a better idea" Jade says and she grabs my hand quickly, snatching me out of the booth. Before I knew it I was running out of the restaurant.

"Jade what are you-"

"Come on!" she says and I look back and I see our waiter chase after us. But before her could catch up with us, we were already in the car. Jade quickly starts the car and drives away from the restaurant as fast as possible.

"Wow that was close wasn't it?" Jade sys while laughing.

"Jade I cannot believe you just did that!" I say shocked. I had thought Jade was going to pay for dinner but I had no idea that she was going to dine and dash.

"What your telling me you've never dine and dash before?" Jade says and she was still laughing but, I didn't find anything funny

"No, it's wrong! Those people have jobs why didn't you tell me you didn't have any money I could have paid" I say.

"Oh I had plenty of money I just prefer to do this instead"

"Wait you've done this before? How many times?" I ask shocked that Jade would actually do something like this.

"This is just my second time" Jade says and I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on why pay for dinner when there's a way you can get it for free?" Jade asks and I didn't say anything. I just give her a disappointed look.

On the ride home I just sat there, I was still upset with Jade. I couldn't believe that Jade would do something like that. A few minutes later Jade parked outside my house and turned off the car.

"I had a great time did you?" Jade ask and I don't say anything I just looked straight out the window and ignored her.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin your night" she says and I still don't say anything.

"Tori would you at least look at me or say something" she says and I turn around to face her.

"You didn't ruin my night…you just surprised me" I say smiling, I unlocked her car door was about to get out until Jade locked the car door.

"I don't get a kiss?" jade says with puppy eyes and I roll my eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that. Maybe I would have kissed you the-"

I was cut off because Jade grabbed my face and placed her lips on top of mine. I was shocked at first but then I melted into the kiss. I swear it felt like a thousand fireworks went off inside my head. Jade pulled away from the kiss first but, I still had my eyes closed. I was stunned at how amazing that kiss was.

"Whoa…" I say as I opened up my eyes and I saw that Jade was laughing at me.

"I bet you forgive me now don't you?" she says with a cocky smile and I smack her on the arm.

"Ah come on I said I was sorry" Jade says laughing. She tries to grab my hands but, I try to pull way to show some restraint. I try not to give in by Jades touch but, I fail miserably. She grabs both my hands and again I feel Jades lips on top of mine. But this time I pulled away.

"Forgive me?" she asks smiling and I kiss her on the check before I get out of the car.

"Goodnight Jade" is all I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Night Vega" Jade says and I watch her car leave my house. Even though I just committed a crime, I'm pretty sure I just had the best date of my life.

* * *

** Thank you guys for reading and please review. Also I would not recommend you guys actually go dine-n-dashing. I just used it in my story I would never do it but, let me know if any of you guys ever tried it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer : I do not own this show or the characters._**

**_Chapter 3_**

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

Last night was amazing. I took Tori out on a date and I was one step closer at making her mine. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend last night but, she said goodbye before I could say anything. But tonight would be the night that I would seal the deal. I had to claim her before someone else did.

I thought about our date while I was looking at her from across the hall. She was putting her stuff away and she was wearing an outfit that made her ass looks great.

_She's such a tease._

I thought and my mind thought of only dirty things. I know I said that Tori looks at me a lot but, today it was my time to look at her. There she was wearing the perfect outfit so I just had to look. There was no denying that Tori looked fucking gorgeous right now. I was getting a good look at her but my view was blocked when Beck got in front of me. His hair was messy and he had on a grey shirt, a tan jacket and ripped pants on.

"Hey babe" he says. He tries to kiss me but, I push him away.

"Get off me" I say, pushing him back a few steps.

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend anymore" I say yelling at him so, he can get the message.

"Oh come on I said I was sorry, can't you forgive me? I really miss you" he says trying to sound apologetic.

"Yeah sure you do" I say. Honestly I could not believe Beck right now. He was acting like an asshole right now and it makes me really glad that were not dating anymore.

"I really do miss you Jade. It didn't mean anything to me when I slept with Cat. She means nothing to me" I say. I was really pissed off when I found out the truth. Ever since then I've avoided both Cat and Beck. I didn't want to have anything to do with them; they were both considered dead to me.

"I don't care that you miss me. If you really wanted to be with me then maybe you shouldn't have stuck your dick inside of Cat" I say, letting my anger out. I really didn't have time to deal with assholes like Beck so, I shut my locker and walked away. I left him standing by himself and he had a very dumb expression on his face. There was no way that I would get back together with Beck, not after what he did.

_Besides I have my eye on someone else._

I just walked away and I walked past Vegas locker. I look her up and down, and then I wink at her. She blushes like crazy and I walk off to class feeling proud of myself.

I walked slowly over to my class not caring if I was going to be late or not. I know it's bad for my grades or whatever but, I really didn't give a damn. I really don't see the point of school; I think it's completely pointless. You learn a lot of useless crap that won't do you any good in life. Because what they teach you at school won't actually prepare you for what's out there.

It's all stupid really.

Since I didn't care about my grades I showed up to my choir class late like I always do.

"Oh Miss West how nice of you to join us" my snobby teacher says and I take a seat at my usual spot in the back.

"Okay class today we are going to be practicing a song that was in Romeo and Juliet. Who here knows the play?" My teacher says but I don't pay attention to anything my teacher says so, I put my feet on the desk and pull out my phone. I thought that I should send a message to Tori, so I sent her a text message.

**_So did you enjoy last night? –J_**

I text her and a few minutes went by until I got a reply.

**_Why are you texting in the middle of class? -T_**

**_I should be asking you the same thing -J_**

I text back and I laugh at her reply.

**_You should be listening to your teacher –T_**

**_Whatever, you still didn't answer my question –J_**

**_What you did was wrong Jade : ( -T_**

I laugh and roll my eyes. Tori was such a goody two shoes. She acted so innocent and it made her even more adorable.

**_Sure it was but, you have to admit it was pretty fun almost getting caught –J_**

I text and I didn't get a reply so send another message.

**_Just tell me you don't want to go out again and I will leave you alone –J_**

**_Fine, even though what you did was wrong ,I do like spending time with you –T_**

I read her text and smile. I had hoped that Tori enjoyed my company as much as I enjoyed hers.

**_Good, since you like spending time with me, make sure you bring a swimsuit for tonight ; ) –J_**

**_Why do I need a swimsuit? –T_**

**_It's a surprise, just be ready at eight –J_**

**_It's not another dine and dash date is it? –T_**

I laugh at her text and I realized I had laughed to loud because, my teacher looks at me.

"Jade are you texting in class? This is the second time I've caught you. One more time and I'll to take it away from you" she says and I roll my eyes. I sent Tori a quick text message before I put my phone away.

**_I promise you it's not another one. Just be ready I got to go, my teacher is being a bitch right now. Later ; ) -J_**

I finish texting her and put my phone away so my teacher wouldn't say anything. All I had to do was wait seven hours until I could see Tori. This was going to be the longest 7 hours of my life.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

It was 7:50 and I had only a few minutes before Jade would show up. Jade texted me in the middle of class today and had asked me out again. This was going to be our second "date" and I couldn't be happier. The only problem was that I wasn't sure where and me Jade stood. I didn't know if we were dating or not but, all I knew was that I liked Jade and I could tell that Jade liked me and I was really liking were this was going.

I was feeling very anxious tonight because, I had no idea what Jades plan was. So I was more excited for this date than I was for our first date. Although dine and dashing is wrong, I hate to admit it but, I actually had a good time last night. It was just something about almost getting caught by the waiter that made it fun. Now I understood why Jade liked to it.

I had on a red shirt and jeans on underneath that, I was wearing my white bikini. Jade said to wear a swimsuit so that's what I did and I was sitting on the couch waiting for her to arrive. I was just on the couch minding my own business and then Trina came downstairs.

"You look like your about to go out on date or something" my annoying sister says. Sometimes Trina was really noisy, it seemed like she just couldn't mind her own business.

"I'm just going out with a friend" I say.

"Must be some _friend_ then" Trina says and I watch her leave out of the kitchen and go up the stairs. I shake my head and I hear the doorbell ring. I get up off the couch and open the door , Jade was standing there with that usual smirk on her face.

"Hey beautiful" Jade says and she gives me a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just really wanted to kiss my girlfriend" she says and my heart skips a beat. I now knew where me and Jade stood as a couple.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" I ask sounding cocky.

"Only if you get inside my car, then yes" Jade says and I smile at Jades charm methods. I shut the door behind me and walked towards Jades car. We get in and she starts driving just like last time. She was blasting Black Veil Brides inside the car. I look at the all the CDs that Jade has in her car and each CD is from the same band.

"You really like this band don't you?" I ask.

"There my favorite" she says and she continues driving.

"So where are you taking me this time?" I ask curious to know where our second date would take place at.

"You'll see. Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yeah I did"

"Good" Jade says with that evil smirk again. I didn't know where we were going but, I had a feeling that we were going swimming or to some beach. I honestly didn't know so, I couldn't wait to find out.

"Okay were here " Jade says. I get confused because, Jade parked outside of a house that I didn't recognize.

"Jade what are you-"

"Shhh, be quiet we can't get caught" Jade says and she gets out of the car. She walks up to the house and I follow behind her. I watch her walk up to the house and she stops by the fence. I see that the fence has a lock on it and Jade takes out a hair pin and I watch her unlock the fence door.

"Wait Jade, this isn't your house? Are you insane? You can't break into somebody's house" I say freaking out because, once again Jade was doing something illegal.

"Technically I'm not breaking into their house, just their backyard" Jade says and she manages to open the fence.

"Jade I'm serious this is worse than dine and dashing!" I say and I walked into their backyard. I don't know whose house this was but they had a huge pool.

"Relax, these people are never home" Jade says.

"Now are you going to take your clothes off or just stand there like a weirdo?" Jade asks. I watch her take off her shirt and pants, she wore the same bikini I had on except hers was black. I couldn't help but stare at Jades body, every inch of her skin was perfect. I noticed that she had a red star tattoo on her left hip and I wondered why she choose a star out of all things.

"Whew! Jump in babe, the water is great in here. They have it heated" Jade says she was already in the pool and I was still standing there with my arms crossed. I gave Jade the "are you serious" look to show here that I wasn't moving.

"Awww come one, don't give me that look. Just jump in" Jade says, while splashing water around. I must admit that it did look tempting to jump in but, I didn't want to get caught.

"Jade what if the people wake up and find us here?"

"They're not going to wake up if we be quiet" she says laughing and I roll my eyes. I was about to walk away but, Jade got of the pool, grabbed me and pushed me into the pool with her.

"Jade!" I yell out. I was startled and mad that she pushed me into the pool.

"You got my clothes wet" I say. I was going to change but, Jade pushed me into the pool before I could change.

" I told you to take your clothes off didn't I?" Jade says.

"But that's okay I'll take them off some other time" Jade says laughing at me and I get mad so, I splash water in her face.

"Hahaha that's what you get" I say. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You shouldn't have done that" Jade says and she splashes more water on my face.

"Oh it is so on" I say I splash water in her face again and we start a full on water fight in the pool. It was good thing the pool was heated because I would have been freezing if it wasn't.

"Wait Marco…" I say closing my eyes.

"Polo" I hear Jade say and I feel around the water to see where Jade is hiding at.

"Marco?"

"Polo" I hear Jade laugh so I follow her voice.

"Marco?" I say. I don't hear Jade respond but, then I feel her hands cover my eyes. I turn around and see the green eyes that I love.

"Polo" Jade says, she pulls me closer to her and kisses me.

"Your insane" I say laughing, once we pull away.

"Yeah but, don't act like you don't like my insanity" she says and I laugh even more.

"I have to ask, why do you have a star tattoo?" I ask

"Oh it's a long story" Jade says

"You can tell me I caught time" I say, I wanted to hear know because, I knew that every tattoo must have some story behind it.

"Well if you must know, I got a star because I wanted to become one when I grew up. My dad told me that I had talent and that I should shine like a star. When he died I wanted to have something to remember him by so I got a tattoo" she says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"Was your mom mad at you for doing that?" I ask

"Oh yeah, she was so pissed off. My mom thought I was wasting my time at trying to be a singer. She yelled at me for weeks but, I just ignored her and did what I wanted to" she says and I look into Jades eyes. I realize that something simple like a star , can mean so much to one person. I laugh as I think that I was actually getting to know Jade, the real Jade that nobody else knew about.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked smiling at me.

"I just love how you're not afraid to do what you want" I say

"What can I say, I'm a rebel" Jade says and I laugh. It was true Jade would do whatever she wanted and she didn't care what other people thought. That's what I loved most about her.

"Well I hate to spoil the fun but, it's getting really late, I think we should go" I say. I really didn't want this night to end because, I was having so much fun with Jade but, I had to go before my parents got suspicious.

"Oh Miss Vega can't hang around a little longer?" Jade says with a baby voice and she gives me those puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Jade" I say while laughing.

"Alright, I guess we can go now" Jade says and we get out of the pool. Jade grabs her clothes and I grab the towel I brought to dry myself off with.

"What are we going to do about their fence?" I ask, I notice that there lock was still opened.

"Nothing, we came for their pool now we leave" Jade says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I really felt sorry for the people who owned this house.

We walked to Jades car and we get in.

"Can you turn the air on, its I'm freezing"

"Yeah sure, you know you probably shouldn't have swam with your clothes on"

"Well if someone hadn't pushed me into the pool none of this would have happened" I say and Jade laughs, I roll my eyes and look out the window. A few minutes passed by and then Jade was parked outside of my house.

"So did you have a good time?" Jade ask

"Well even though we did break the law _again_, I did enjoy myself tonight" I say and I kiss Jade goodbye.

"Goodnight Jade" I say as I get out of Jades car.

"Goodnight Vega and just now that tonight I'll be dreaming about you" Jade says and I smile. I watch her drive away and I think of how amazing tonight was. I learned a lot of things about Jade tonight and when I learn new things about Jade, I find more reasons to fall for her. She was truly an amazing person and I was glad that she was mine.

* * *

**_ Thank you for reading and please review :D Also I recommend you guys to not go jumping into peoples pools, unless your a rebel you shouldn't do it. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

"For the last time, I don't care about you anymore"

"That's bullshit, I know you still do. Deep down inside you still feel something, you just won't admit it" Beck says and I laugh at his stupidity. Even after I told him that I didn't want anything to do with him, he still wouldn't leave me alone. He was following me around like a lost puppy and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"You think I miss you? You honestly believe that I would miss a slob like you? You must be out of your fucking mind" I say. I had just arrived at school, I was minding my own business, then Beck showed up and he was starting to bore me to death.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me. Then I will leave you alone" he says. I close my locker and turn around to face him. I look straight into his dark eyes and say those painful four words.

"I don't love you. Never did, dating you was the biggest mistake I ever did" I say and I attempt to walk away but he, follows right behind me.

"Why? Why don't you love me? Is it because of what I did? Or is there someone else?" Beck asks, chasing after me. This guy was driving me insane, if he couldn't take the hint that I didn't want him, then he must be blind. I shake my head and continue walking away but, of course he still wouldn't leave.

"There is someone else isn't there? Great, who is it? Is he better than me? I don't care if he is, I can still knock him out" Beck says and that's when I lose it.

"Okay first off yes, there is someone else and _she _is a much better person than you'll ever be. Also if you ever try to touch her, I will kill you and to be clear her I don't want to be with you. So why don't you find some other girl to fuck with because, I'm not the one!" I say yelling, I let all my anger out on him. I wanted to I make it clear in his head that we were through.

"What?!You left me for a _girl_?" Beck asks, with that same dumb expression on his face.

"Yes, yes I did and I'm really glad I did. I moved on, you should too. Goodbye Beck" I say walking away from him. I was glad that we broke up because, if we hadn't I would have never started to date Tori.

Speaking of Tori, I remembered that I was going to be taking her out on a special date tonight. Not that all of our dates haven't been special, it was just that this one was going to be the best one out of all them.

I gather my things and walk out of the school doors. Class had already started but I was going to skip school today. I had to get Tori to skip because our date was going to be during school hours. So I walked over to my car, got inside and sent Tori a message.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

"Tori? Tori? Tori can you hear me? Tori!"

"Oh what? Hey Andre, sorry what was that you said?" I say. I had my headphones in my ear and I was listening to music on my Pearphone. Class had already started but, the teacher was running late so we could do whatever we wanted until she showed up.

"What were you listening to? It sounded really loud" Andre says, looking at me confused.

"Oh I was just listening to Rebel Love Song"

"Who is that by?"

"It's by the Black Veil Brides, there awesome"

"Never heard of them but, they sound very rock-ish. They sound like something Jade would listen to" Andre says.

"Oh you have no idea…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I say. I don't really listen to rock music or heavy metal but, for some reason I was listening to it right now. A few days ago if you had asked me if I listen to rock music, I would have said that, rock music scares me. But here I was listening to it and I didn't know why I was enjoying it so much. I didn't want to admit but, I think it had something to do with Jade.

Ever since we started dating I've started to change a little. Jade has made me see life in a different way and she has caused me to do things, that I would have never done on my own.

"So tori I was wondering…if you wanted to...go out with-"

"Oh hold on, I got a text" I say cutting Andre off. I looked at my phone and smiled.

**_Meet me in the parking lot and get ready for another rebellious date ;) -J_**

**_Jade you know I can't skip school -T_**

**_Yes you can, trust me you won't regret it if you do -J_**

I read Jades text and bite my lip.

_Should I skip school? _I really wanted to but, I knew that my parents would get upset if they found out. I didn't want to get in trouble for this.

**_Please, for me? : ( –J_**

I groan out loud, this girl was going to be the death of me.

**_Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes –T_**

I put my phone away and I see that the teacher want here yet, so I took this as an opportunity to leave.

"If the teacher comes back and asks for me, tell her I didn't show up today" I say grabbing my things.

"Wait, are you skipping? Why, where are you going?" Andre asks, looking at me confused.

"I'm just…going somewhere real quick but, I will be right back. Just cover for me please" I say getting up from my seat and I walked out of the class. I left Andre sitting there with a confused look on his face. I hated lying to him but, I couldn't tell him that I was secretly dating Jade. He was going to ask me so many questions that I wasn't prepared to answer, so I had to lie.

I made it out of the school and I was in the parking lot. I didn't see Jade anywhere so I was looking around for her car. I saw Jade pull up by the curb, she had her top down and I was shocked.

"Hop in gorgeous" she says, with that same smirk plastered on her face. I get inside Jades car and Jade pulls me in for a kiss. I melt into it right away and have a swarm of butterflies fly inside my stomach.

"I didn't know your car could do that" I say, I had no idea that Jades car was a convertible.

"Yeah well my car is awesome" Jade says and I laugh. It was true Jades car is pretty awesome.

She started the car and we drove around town. Jade had her shades on, loud rock music blasted through the cars speaker and I let the wind blow in my hair.

"You should stand" Jade says looking at me.

"What?"

"Stand on the seat, it will feel so much better"

"But it's not safe, what if I fall or something?" I ask, as fun as it sounded there was a thirty two percent chance that something bad could happen.

"You won't, trust me I've done it a thousand times and if you fall I will catch you. I promise" Jade says and I trust her words.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and stand on top of the seat. I spread out my arms and let the wind hit my face. The wind in my hair and the adrenaline rushes through my body.

I've never felt so alive.

"Whooo-Hooo, this is so awesome!" I yell out into the air. In that moment I felt absolutely free, I felt like the world was mine. I hear Jade laugh at me and I laugh along with her, this truly felt like a dream.

"I hate to ruin the fun but, were almost there. You might want to sit down now" Jade says and I sit back in my seat.

"You were right, that felt amazing" I say and I kiss Jade on the check.

"I told you, I'm always right" Jade says and she smiles at me.

"Were here" she says and I look outside. I was truly confused.

"Jade, why did you take me to an abandoned building?" I ask, I look around and all I saw was a huge white building that looked broken down. Its walls where painted on with graffiti, the windows were broken and the bricks were falling apart.

"I took you here because you and I are about to go on a graffiti run" Jade says and I look at jade with a confused expression.

"What is exactly is a graffiti run?" I ask and I see Jade pull out five black spray paint bottles.

"Please tell me this isn't illegal" I say, I couldn't be doing something that was probably going to put us in jail for a _third_ time.

"Relax we won't get in trouble this time. Just grab a bottle and follow me" Jade says and I grab a bottle and follow Jade inside the building. While we walk closer to the abounded building, Jade grabs my hand.

I smile at the gesture and look at our entwined hands. I think that we fit perfectly in each other's hands. It feel likes Jade hands were made to fit into mine and it felt right to being holding them.

"Okay were here" Jade says. We walked inside the building and there was a crowd full of people standing there inside this one small abounded building. People who looked our age and older had buckets full of what looked like colorful powder. Other people carried spray paint bottles like the ones Jade had and at this point I had no idea what was going on.

"Ummm….Jade what are all these people doing here?" I ask. I didn't know if there was some kind of event or gathering going on here, all I knew was that there were a lot of people in this one building.

"Relax, open up your bottle and I'll tell you when to spray"

"Jade what are we about to do?" I ask. Everyone here knew what they were doing but, I had no idea what to do.

"You'll find out in a minute, just take my hand" she says and with those words, I grabbed her hand then I hear a loud bell ring.

The next thing I know everyone was throwing around the colorful powder and people were spraying paint on each other.

"JUST SPRAY AND RUN!" Jade yells and that's what I do. I run with Jade and I spray paint on other people, while I try to dodge the powder that's being thrown at me. I'm laughing as I spray black paint on Jade and she sprays some on me, I laugh out loud as I have the best time of my life. Everyone here was just going crazy and throwing paint at each other. It sounds absolutely crazy but, I'm actually having the best time of my life. It was so perfect that I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. This was all too perfect to be real.

As I spray paint at random people I hear another loud bell ring and everyone stops throwing paint at each other. I stand still and look at me and Jades clothes. Both of our clothes were covered with colorful powder and paint even our hair was covered in it. I was having so much fun that I didn't care that I had gotten paint all over my clothes.

"So that's what a graffiti run is? Random people just throw paint at each other?" I say looking at other people I see that everyone also had their clothes covered with paint.

"Yep, I come here all the time" Jade says.

"That was so awesome! I didn't even know things like these existed" I say. If I wasn't dating Jade I would have never even known about things like Graffiti Runs.

"Yeah well it's not over yet"

"There's more?" I ask and Jade takes my hand.

"Follow me" Jade says and she leads the way. I follow right behind her and we walk away from the crowd of people. We end up outside of the building and outside there was a wall that was covered with graffiti.

"What is this?" I ask. The wall was covered in colorful graffiti art, it looked amazing.

"I call it the Wonderwall" Jade says

"Oasis much?" I say sarcastically.

"No, it's not like that, it's like a huge open canvas. All you do is mark on the wall to show that you've been here before" she says and I look at the "Wonderwall".

I saw other peoples name in different forms of letters, sprayed in all different shades of colors. Jade was right, it was like a huge canvas. I was looking at the wall and then I saw something that made me rise with curiosity. I saw the initials **_J. W._** spray painted on the wall. It was green and was painted in graffiti letters.

"Did you that?" I say placing my hand over the artwork.

"Yep, I remember I came here with my dad and did that. That was so long ago…..it's time to make a new one" Jade says. She grabs some paint and starts to spray paint on the wall.

"What are you drawing?"

"You'll see" she says and I just watch her work her magic.

"Finished" she says and she takes a step back so I could see what she made.

"Jade…it looks amazing" I say, looking at the marvelous artwork in front of me. Jade had spray painted the initials **_J.W. + T. V._** in black, with a red heart around it. It was there for everyone to see, it was going to stay there forever. It was so romantic, and even though anybody who came here could see it, I felt like it was and me Jades secret. Only we knew the true meaning behind the painting.

"I love you" I say quietly to myself.

"What was that?"

"I love…it. The painting, it looks amazing" I say, clearing my throat. I had accidently said the _L_ word on Jade and I had hoped that she didn't hear me.

"Glad you think so" she says looking at me awkwardly.

"Well it's getting kind of late, we should go" Jade says, clearing her throat. She grabs my hand and we walk to her car. We get in and she starts to drive.

"That was awesome; I didn't know throwing paint at people could be that fun"

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Wait….you did enjoy yourself right?" Jade ask looking at me, she had a serious look on her face and I laugh at her.

"Are you kidding me? I've never had that much fun in my entire life" I say and I see Jade smile at me.

As we drive home I think of all the things me and Jade have done.

"You're crazy you know that right?" I say

"How am I crazy?" Jade says, looking at me, with that same smile that kills me every time.

"Not paying for dinner, sneaking into people's pools, and now this? You're just so spontaneous and adventurous that it makes you crazy" I say and I think of all the fun adventures that me and Jade have been on.

"What can I say? I like to live free and take risks if that makes me crazy, then I'm crazy" Jade says and I smile.

One thing I admired about Jade was her outlook on life. She was a risk taker and did what she wanted to do, without caring what other people thought about her. She was truly a rebel and I was falling in love with her.

"Okay time to drop off the princess" Jade says, jokingly she parked outside my house and I was so happy that I didn't want to get out.

"So I'm your princess eh? Does that mean your my prince?" I sat, quirking my eyebrow.

"Maybe, if you want me to be, then yes. Anything for you, m'lady" Jade says and I kiss her on the lips. Then I get out of the car, I wave goodbye to Jade and watch her leave.

I get out my house keys and open the door. I'm shocked when I see Trina on the couch. She was watching some dumb reality TV show once again.

"Oh, Hi" I say.

"Where were and why do you have paint all over you?" she says, looking at me confused.

"I went to a graffiti run with a friend" I say.

"You were out pretty late, this friend of yours must be really important" Trina says and I think.

"Yes, they are very important to me. More than you think" I say and Trina raises her eyebrow. I don't say anything; I just walk up the stairs to my room.

I head into my room, take of my paint covered clothes and take a shower. I change into my night clothes and I'm about to fall asleep in my bed, until I hear my phone vibrate. I grab my phone from my night stand and check my message.

**_I love you too : ) –J_**

I read the message and my heart skipped about a thousand beats. Jade had heard me and I was glad she did. Because now I knew for sure that Jade felt the same way about me, and that's all I needed to know.

* * *

_**Thank you and please review. And if any of you guys don't know what a graffiti run is, it's basically where a group of people gather around and they literally throw paint at each other. So yeah, thank you for reviewing :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is the longest chapter yet and i'm really happy with how this turned out. Also I stayed up until 2:00 in the morning just so I could have Chapter 5 up for you guys._**

**_So I hope you guys enjoy :D_**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

I woke up, feeling as though I've been asleep for years and now I've finally woken up. I feel ecstatic because I just woke up from the best dream of my life.

I had dreamt that I was with Tori, we were dancing inside a little white building with broken windows. It wasn't the best setting but, the whole scene was perfect. We weren't talking or kissing, we were just dancing together. Just me and her were dancing, in that broken white building, then she said I love you.

Even though it was just a dream, it felt so real. It felt like we were actually there, together. Everything from the building and the broken windows felt real and vivid. It was like I lived in that moment and I was reliving it again, only this time it was in a dream.

Only when I woke up from my loud alarm clock, did I realize that it wasn't dream. It felt so real because it wasn't a dream, it actually happened. The dancing in the empty white building, yes that was a dream. But the "I love you" part, that wasn't a dream.

Tori had actually said it, when I showed her the Wonderwall. She had said it and I remember the feeling I got when she did. I felt my heart stop for a few seconds and I had to make sure I heard her correctly.

She said it in a low whisper but, I heard her loud and clear. When I heard her, I was filled with tremendous joy and delight.

_She felt the same way._

I didn't have to worry about my feelings anymore. I wasn't sure if the feelings I had for Tori were going to be reciprocated. But now I knew that my heart was safe.

Once I established that all of this wasn't a dream, I woke up and felt happy. Not just a regular "happy" but, more like a happy where I feel genuinely overjoyed. Usually I would be happy for just a small moment and then I would return back to feeling depressed but, right now I felt extremely content with myself.

Now that I think about it, this may be the happiest ever been. After the accident with my dad I haven't felt _anything_but pain. But now I feel like there's hope again.

_It's all thanks to her._

I think as I get out of my bed and do my morning routine. Ever since I started dating Tori, I've become giddier lately. It's all smiles and laughter when I'm with her, even when she's gone the feelings still linger on. Thanks to her, I can actually manage to feel something instead of pain. She manages to make feel happy, which is something I haven't felt in long time.

Nothing could ruin my day, I think to myself. I was too pleased, I thought nothing could possibly upset my mood but, of course my mother had to change everything. I went into the living room about to walk out the door but, my mom stops me dead in my tracks.

"I got a call from the school, saying you skipped again" she says and I roll my eyes. I knew were this conversation was going. She was going to give me a lecture and tell me that I was making bad decisions with my life. All that stuff that I didn't want to hear right now.

"If you keep skipping school, you won't graduate. If you don't graduate school, you won't be able to go to college" she says, with her hands on her hips. She gives me that strict look that all moms do whenever their kids do something bad.

"Has it ever occurred to you, that maybe I don't want to go to college? No it hasn't because you don't care about what I think. You don't care about me; it's all about you, you, you!" I say yelling now, I was fed up now.

"I wouldn't ask you all of these questions if I didn't care about you. Now you will go to school because I did not raise a school dropout" she says in that strict monotone voice she has.

"You didn't raise me at all! My Dad did. All you ever did was criticize me!" I yell out, all the anger I had for years have finally caught up with me. My mom doesn't say anything she just looks at me dumb founded. I walk away before she has anything else to say, I slam the door on the way out and walk towards my car. This day has officially been ruined, thanks to my damn mother. I sigh as I put my keys into the ignition and start my car.

_Why does my mom have to be such a bitch?_ I thought as I rest my head on my head. I'm about to explode into tears but, my phone interrupts my thoughts. I take my phone out of my pocket and read the message.

**_Hey babe, how are you? :) –T_**

I read the message and it makes me feel grateful I have Tori in my life. It seems she always knows the right time to appear. Right now I was having a hard time and Tori was yet again by my side.

**_I'm just really pissed of right now –J_**

**_Awww, why? : ( -T_**

I read the message and I couldn't help but feel like, Tori is the only person who actually really cares about me.

**_My mom –J_**

Is all I text and I could tell that Tori already knew what the problem was. I told Tori (and only Tori) about my relationship with my mom. She was the only person that I felt comfortable with talking about it.

**_Oh well, I know something that will cheer you up : ) -T_**

**_What? -J_**

I ask, the only thing that could cheer me up, would be if Tori was here with me right now.

**_It's a surprise, come by house and I'll show you –T_**

**_Oh, okay I'll be there in 5 ; ) –J_**

I text back and I'm extra curious to know what Tori had in mind. If it was what I thought it was going to be, then yes, Tori would cheer me up most certainly.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

I was feeling nervous and anxious. Jade has taken me out three times and I thought I would return the favor. It was my turn to take Jade out. I stayed home today because I wanted to make sure everything would be perfect. Jade took me out on rebellious dates, so I knew that I had to do something just as adventurous.

I thought real long and hard about where I should take her and after thinking, I finally picked a place. It was going to be perfect, so I couldn't wait until Jade got here. A few minutes go by and then I hear the doorbell ring. I check myself in the mirror one last time before I go downstairs and open the door.

"Hi" I say looking at Jade. I was shy and nervous because, Jade wasn't taking me out, _I _was taking Jade out.

"So, are you alone?" Jade asks, looking into my house.

"Yeah, my parents are at work and Trina went to school"

"Perfect" Jade says walking into my house but, I stop her.

"You do know that our date isn't here right?" I ask, making sure she understood what was going on.

"Oh, I thought we were going to….." she says and it takes me a minute to understand what she was talking about. My checks flush red when I realize what she meant.

"No, you horny teen, were not doing that now. Just get inside the car" I say and I walk out the door. I hear Jade sigh behind me and I just roll my eyes.

Of course I want to that _thing _with Jade but right now wasn't the right time. I wanted to show her something first before we got to that part in our relationship.

"So where are you taking me?" Jade asks, as she takes a seat in the passenger side.

"You'll see it's a surprise" I say, Jade just groans out loud and I just laugh at how impatient she is.

"It's not funny when the tables are turned, now is it?" I say jokingly and Jade just murmurs something under her breath.

Even though it was just a joke, it does feel kind of out of place to be taking Jade to a secret place. Normally I would be sitting in the passenger seat, wondering where Jade was taking me. But now, I was driving in Jades car, while she was left wondering where I was taking her. It seems like the rules were being reversed tonight.

"Since you won't let me have sex with you, can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" Jade asks. I ignore the first sentence she said and continue driving.

"I'm taking you somewhere special, you'll love it. Just be patient and relax" I say and Jade becomes quiet. She just looks out the window and I continue driving.

The car ride is quiet, the only sound is the radio and after driving for a good two hours, we finally arrive at our destination. I look over at Jade and see that she's fast asleep. Her head was on the window and her hands rested on her lap.

_She looks so beautiful._

I thought to myself, her mouth was closed and I watched the rising and falling of her chest. I think this was the first that I ever saw Jade look so peaceful. She wasn't angry or upset; she just looked so at peace with herself right now. I almost didn't want to wake her up. But I had to; I wanted to show her this. I gently touched her shoulder, so she could wake up.

"Hey babe, wake up" I say in a whisper. Jade flutters her eyes open and look at me, then her eyes move out the window.

"What? Where are we?" Jade asks. She sounded dazed and confused; I could tell it was because she just woke up from her nap. I had to remind her of what was going on.

"You fell asleep because it was a long drive but, were here now" I say and I look at Jade. Her hair was a little frizzled and she had the eyes of a sleepy person. She still had that confused look on her face so; I got out of the car and took her hand.

"Just follow me"

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

I woke up and I still felt a little drowsy. The only thing I remember before I went to sleep was that, I felt angry and Tori was taking me somewhere to cheer me up. She didn't tell me where were going so; I'm guessing this was supposed to be the place.

She parked outside in a dirt road, where all I saw was green grass and a bunch of high elevated hills. We got out of the car and that's when I thought that we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Tori, where the hell are we?" I ask, looking around. There was nothing in sight except for hills and more grass. It was empty and vacant as a dessert.

"Just follow me" Tori says, grabbing my hand. I don't say another word; I just let Tori lead the way.

While were walking, I noticed that we were climbing up a hill. I could tell because, I kept stepping on rocks and the elevation got higher. I was almost about to turn around because, of how tired I was but, then I saw it. The big and famous Hollywood sign, right there in front of my eyes.

"Here it is" Tori says, with a big smile plastered on her face. I gasp and my jaw drops once I see the big decorous view of Los Angeles. Tori had taken me to the Hollywood sign and the view of Los Angeles was absolutely breath taking.

"Come on sit down" she says, as she takes a seat on the hard gravel. I take a seat next to her and we sit by the big H of the Hollywood sign. We sit together, with our hands entwined as we look at the beautiful city of California.

"Tori how did- this is absolutely beautiful" I say speechless, I couldn't find the words to describe how amazing this all was. I was overwhelmed by the sight I was seeing in front of me.

I saw thousands of houses that celebrities lived in, I could see cars traveling to who knows where and I saw a various amount of palm trees. I watched as people walked around the streets of Beverly Hills doing their everyday business. I wonder if any of them had a clue, that two girls, who were madly in love with each other, were up here watching them. Probably not, they couldn't see us after all; compared to up here they all looked like tiny ants. This all was such an extraordinary sight to see.

"When I first moved to California my parents took me up here. I wanted to take you here because, its means a lot to me. I said to myself that one day, I would bring someone I love up here" she says looking at me for that last sentence.

She said that she loved me _again. _I felt my heart burst out of my chest when she said that. She said she hasn't showed this to anyone but, she would if she found someone she loved. I was the first person she showed this to and she was showing me all of this because, she loved me. Tori loved me enough to show me all of this.

"I also wanted to bring you here so we could talk" Tori says and I looked at her. She had a serious look on her face and I just nodded my head.

"So why did you move to California?" I ask and after that one question, we carried a conversation for what felt like hours. We didn't sneak into pools or do anything rebellious. We just talked.

I haven't had a real conversation with anyone in a long time. I didn't really "talk" to anybody because, I didn't feel that comfortable around people. But siting here with Tori, I felt like I could just speak my mind and be myself.

"Wait so that's why you love scissors so much?" Tori's says, laughing at me.

"Yep what can I say? I just really love them" I say laughing along with her. We had been talking for more than two hours, we didn't stop. We kept asking questions about each other and went from one topic to another. We had gotten so lost in conversation, that I didn't even know how we got from talking about California to talking about scissors.

Thanks to all of this talking, I learned a lot about Tori. She moved here because, her dad had gotten a good job offer and I'm glad he took it because, if he didn't I wouldn't have met Tori. She was actually from Texas, which was something I couldn't believe at first. I also learned what her favorite movie, book and food was, just by sitting here.

It was safe to say that I was getting to know her. The more things I learned about her, the more thankful I got to know that this wonderful person in front of me was all mine.

I've never met anyone who I could just talk to for hours and not get tired at all. I'm not tired because, I haven't met anybody who really cared about my feelings but, I could tell that Tori really cared. I was happy that I was able to experience this new feeling of having someone actually care about me.

"You know I've lived here my whole life and this is my first time coming up here" I say, looking at the marvelous view. The sun was about to set and I knew the whole scene would be something I couldn't miss.

"You're kidding me?" Tori say, with shocked face. I could understand her disbelief, if you lived in California your whole life and haven't been to the Hollywood sign, I would've that you were kidding too.

"Yep, never been but, I'm glad you took me up here" I say. I really was glad that Tori me up here now if I ever happened to think of California or the Hollywood sign when I get older, I would have this memory to think about.

"It's really beautiful, it seems like the view just goes on for miles doesn't it?" I ask, looking at the amazing roads that the cars all travel on.

"Yeah, those roads lead you all the way to Nevada" Tori says. She points to the roads that led to a new state. I look at it and think that those roads can take you anywhere it seems.

"It almost makes me want to run away from it all and just forget about everything" I say. Sometimes I feel like getting in my car and drive. I feel like traveling along those roads, just to see where they would take me.

"If you ran away, I wouldn't know what to do with myself" Tori says, grabbing both of my hands. I look into her eyes and see that they are filled with so much love.

I finally knew the reason why I felt so comfortable around Tori. I felt comfortable because, Tori made me feel safe and secure. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt because, I gave my heart to a good person.

"I would never leave you Tori, I love you" I say with all the passion I can muster.

"I love you too" she says, with just as much passion and I know her words are true.

We kiss as the sun goes down.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

"Thank you Tori, I really had a great time. You really did cheer me up" Jade says. Usually I would be saying those things to Jade.

"Jade?"

"Yeah babe?" she says, looking at me.

"How come you always ask me that question?" I ask. I've always wondered why Jade would do it so I asked her out of curiosity.

"What question?" she says, turning to face me. She had a worried and confused look on her face.

"Whenever we finish a date, you always ask me if I had a good time. Why do you do that?" I ask. I've notice Jade do that ever since our first date. I've always wondered why she would ask me that, when it was obvious that I always had a good time with Jade, so the question was unnecessary to ask.

"I asked you that question to make sure that you were okay with spending time with me. I just wanted to make sure that _I_ was the person you wanted to spend time with" Jade says and I try to fight the tears from falling down my face. Jade may not have realized it but she truly was the romantic type, only I could see that side of her.

"Jade, you're the one that I want. I love you and only you. I cherish the time we spend together, don't you forget that" I say, looking into Jades penetrating green eyes.

"I won't dare forget that" Jade says, smiling. I kiss her on the lips and get out of the car. Once again I was waving goodbye to Jade. This felt like a regular routine where we would say goodnight and go.

I take out my keys and open the door to my house. I jump in shock when I see my parents and Trina sitting on the couch, looking at me. They were all giving me strict looks and I felt like a deer in headlight.

"Hey mom, dad I was just-"

"We know where you've been" my dad says, he has his arms crossed and he gives me a hard stare. I start to feel petrified at how my family is acting right now.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, with a confused expression on my face.

"We know you've been fooling around with that…..rebellious freak!" My mom says and I can actually hear the venom in her voice. I swallow the big lump that was in my throat, I knew that was going to end badly and I dreaded for what was going to happen next.

"H-How did…you guys know..?" I ask nervously, my breath was hitched and I was shaking.

"I told them" Trina says looking at me.

"I wanted them to know how much of a slut you are. Sneaking around with that freak, honestly you disgust me" she says scoffing at me and rolling her eyes. It was in that moment where I lost all respect for Trina, I was shocked that my own sister would such a thing to me.

"That girl is bad news you shouldn't be fooling around with freaks like her. I thought you knew better" my mom says, while giving me a nasty look.

"But I love her! You can't say anything about her! She is not a freak; you don't know her like I do!" I say yelling; at this point I couldn't stop the tears that were coming out of my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen I was going to explain everything to them when I was ready but, now it's all too late. They know about me and Jade.

"I am so disappointed in you. I let you live under my roof, I give you food and water and this is how you repay me?" my dad asks, looking at me. His look gave me chills down my spine.

"But dad you don't understand, she's not the person you think she is-"

"I DID NOT RAISE MY DAUGHTER TO BECOME A LESBIAN" my father screams at me and I flinch at his words. My dad is so furious with me and I felt that there could be a possibility that he might hit me right now. So I take a step back and catch my breath. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't be. But as I touch my face I saw that my tears were real.

"I don't want you near that FREAK, if I see you with her, your moving you out" my dad says, with a strict tone and I run up the stairs, slamming the door behind me. I lock the door and face plant onto my bed. This was all over. I couldn't see Jade anymore; my whole word was crumbling down it felt. That night I cried myself asleep, which something I've never done until now.

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

I was getting my things from my locker; I honestly don't know why I even go to school anymore. I don't come to learn, so why do I bother waking up early for 7 hours of hell? It's because of her; I only show up to this place just so I could be closer to her. I smile as I think of the events that happened yesterday. Tori took me out and we talked, we just talked for a long time. She said I love you and I felt that we were growing stronger together. Speaking of Tori I see her walk towards me and I smile.

"Hey babe, I was just thinking about you-"

"I'm breaking up with you" she says with a serious tone and my smile falters into a frown. My heart sinks down into my stomach for a moment and I find it hard to breathe.

"W-Why, what did I-"

"We can't be together. It's just not working out; you're not the one for me. It's over" she says her voice was uneasy and she gives me a sympathetic look before walking away. I feel my heart break into two and I'm stuck frozen at the spot. I watch the love of my life walk away from me and our relationship.

My key to happiness has been taken away from me.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and please review. Also Happy St. Patty's day! Make sure you guys were green :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Sighs out loud* Okay let me first apologize for updating so late. it's just that things have been busy. I've been studying for my tests and m y b-day is coming up but, lets not talk about me. Lets get to the story. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**Jades POV**_

"_**It's over"**_

I can still hear her voice inside my head, as I keep replaying those words over and over again. I can remember how much pain I felt when I heard those words and I remember tears falling down my face that day. I cried because, I wasn't expecting my heart to get broken that day. Tori broke up with me and it's been nine days.

_Nine fucking days it's been. _

I haven't seen Tori for nine whole days. There was a reason why I didn't like the number nine and this is the reason why. I haven't been able to talk to her because; whenever I try to approach her she would walk away. Even when I try to steal a glance, she would look away. She's been avoiding me ever since the breakup and its absolutely killing me.

I kept asking myself what went wrong? What did I do that made Tori want to end everything we had? I'll never know why because, Tori never gave me a good reason as to why we broke up. All she said was that we couldn't be together; she said that things weren't working out between us.

I just don't get it, it doesn't make any sense.

That day when Tori took me to the Hollywood sign, I thought that we were meant to be together. I mean she told me she _loved_ me. So why would she break up with me if she loved me? I needed to find the answer to that question because, none of this made sense to me. I just needed to ask Tori why she ended everything we had together. But I knew that I would never get an answer because Tori won't even look at me anymore.

_**Tori please talk to me -J**_

I text her praying to God that she would text me back. If she wouldn't talk to me I at least thought that she might text me.

_**Tori please, tell me what went wrong -J**_

Why would Tori break up with me even after all of the things we've been through? I just needed to know why. Everything was alright; life was starting to look good for me. I was finally happy for once. But know it's all over, the love of my life walked away from me and I didn't even know why.

_**Tori I know you. Please just talk to me –J**_

I sigh as I send a message for a third time, I'm about to put my phone away, but then I feel my phone vibrate. I get anxious and apprehensive to read the message.

_**Stop texting me in class -T**_

_**Right after you tell me what happened –J**_

I text and wait for a reply. I sigh and throw my phone onto my bed, when I don't get one. I run my fingers through my black hair and sigh out loud. I just needed an explanation but, I couldn't get one. The only explanation I could think of scared me. I thought the reason why Tori broke up with me was because she didn't love me anymore. It all made sense to me now. I was so sure that Tori was in love with me.

But now I'm not so sure.

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

That was the sixth message I got from Jade, she's been calling and texting me all week. Its killing me every day because, I really want to speak to her. I just want us to be together, I wish things could just go back to normal. I miss her and I want to be with her more than anything right now.

I just couldn't do it. My parents found out about me and Jade and they were not happy with any of it. They were anything but happy. They said that I couldn't be with Jade anymore and if they saw me with her they would kick me out. Because of this I had to do the most painful thing in the world. I had to break up with her.

I didn't want to do it but, it had to be done. If I hadn't done it who knows what my parents would have done. The worst part about all of this is I couldn't even see her at school because, if Trina saw us she would definitely snitch. I hate ignoring her because, I so desperately wanted to fall into her arms and kiss her. But that couldn't happen; I couldn't be anywhere near Jade.

Now that our relationship is over I haven't been able to look at anyone else. I thought if I could ignore her, the feelings would go away and I could move one but, it never worked. No one could make me feel as happy as Jade did. No on even came close. She was the only one for me, it hurt me when I lied and said that we weren't meant to be. Because I knew as well as she did that we were both in love with each other.

"Excuse me, are you Tori Vega?" I turn around, away from my locker and I see a guy with shaggy hair, he also had on black glasses.

"Ummm…yeah that's me" I say, in a shy voice. I get confused because, I've never seen this guy before.

"I'm Robbie the hottest guy here if I do say so myself. I was talking with my boys and word on the street is you like girls" Robbie says. My heart starts to pound faster in my chest and I get nervous. He knows, this random guy I've never met before knows my secret. This is bad if he knows then everyone else could know too.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I think it's hot. But I was thinking if you ever want to get _straightened _out you can call me. Just think about it" Robbie says, he winks at me before walking away. I watch him leave but, I stay glued to the floor. I was freaked out and shocked because of what just happened.

Robbie a guy I've never met before comes up to me and says he knows my secret. Then he says if I wanted to "get straightened out" I should call him. I don't even know what that means but, something told me that it wasn't anything good.

I take a deep breath and tried not to freak out. Only one guy knew it's not a big deal. It's not like the whole world knew. I tell myself these things so I could try and calm down. I was distressed at the fact that one guy knew, I couldn't have everyone knowing. Bad stuff would happen to me if everyone knew people would laugh at me and call me dirty names, I couldn't let that happen. Maybe I can talk to Robbie and tell him not to let anybody else know about my secret. I tell myself that everything was going to be fine and that I shouldn't let this one accident get to me.

With that in my mind I turn back to my locker and get the rest of the books I needed for my next class. I took a deep breath and tried to forget about what just happened.

"Well isn't it Tori Vega or should I say Tori GAYva" I hear a girl say. I turn around and see three girls standing behind me, they all had their hands on their hips. Two of them had blonde hair and the one in the center had red hair. I knew this girl, Jade told me about her, I think her name was Cat. I look at her and see that she has on a short black dress on, with matching platform heels. Something about this girl told me that she was trouble.

"What do you want from me?" I ask, looking at her confused. I was minding my own business when they came over.

"I'm just here to tell you to stay away from me. I don't need dykes like you following me around" she says and it's like my hearing is gone. All I hear is the word "dyke" echo in my head. My heart beats faster and I become speechless.

"_People like you disgust me"_

"_You're going to rot in hell'_" Cat says, while the others laugh at me. I hear their words and their laughter, it makes me want to run and hide. Tears started to fall from my face, as I hear their words. This was exactly what I was afraid of.

"_You're just a stupid dyke!"_ Cat says and the two blondes laugh at her words. It makes me feel ashamed and in that moment I just wanted to run and make the pain go away. These girls made me feel ashamed and I hated myself for who I was now.

"What the fuck did you just call her?" someone yells out, I turn around and I am shocked to see Jade.

"Oh I get it you two must be together right? Wow how disgusting" Cat says, looking between me and Jade. She scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"The only thing I see that is disgusting is you" Jade says, angrily. She gives Cat a death glare and the tension is so high between the two girls. All I do is watch Jade interrogate Cat and her friends.

"At least I'm not a _freak_ like you two are" Cat says, rolling her eyes.

"Ok let's get some things straight here; the only person who is a freak and a slut is you. Do I need to remind you that you were the person who slept with my boyfriend? Yeah, talk about a slut. Also, I don't give a shit if you talk about me. Make fun of me all you want but, if you even think about messing with Tori, I will cut you with my scissors" Jade says, pointing a finger at Cat. She has a serious look on her face and if I were Cat I would be scared out of my mind right now.

"Now that everything is clear why don't you take your group of muggles and get the fuck out of her" Jade says angrily.

"Whatever, let's go. I don't have time to waste with these people" Cat says, while scoffing and rolling her eyes. Cat and her clique walk away but, Jade still stands behind me. I wipe the tears that were on my face, with my hands. I turn around to my locker, so I didn't have to look Jade in the eye.

"Are you okay?" she asks, in a much less angry voice.

"Yes, thank you for standing up for me" I say, my voice was hoarse and I was still a little speechless at what just happened.

"You know I'll always be here for you Tori. I won't let anyone hurt-"

"Why are you here Jade?" I ask, cutting her off. I looked at her and saw that she had a hurtful look on her face.

"What do you mean? I came to see you" Jade says in a low sincere voice. I just look down at the ground and another tear falls from my face. It was a tear full of joy, Jade came all the way from school just so she could see me.

"That's sweet…" I say in a whisper.

"Judging by what just happen I could say that I showed up at the right time" Jade says and I look at her. Now that I think about it, if Jade hadn't showed up the situation back there could have gone a lot worse. I was glad that Jade showed up but, I was also depressed. I wanted nothing more than to just fall into her arms but, then I had to remind myself that I couldn't do that anymore. That is the reason why I've been avoiding her; I stayed away from her so I wouldn't have to feel this pain.

"I also came here so I could get some answers" Jade says, looking at me. I avoided her gaze and quickly got my books for my class. Jade was going to ask me questions that I wasn't ready to answer. So to avoid this conversation I shut my locker and attempted to walk away.

"I got to go" I say walking away quickly.

"Tori just tell me what went wrong?" Jade asks, chasing after me.

"I already told you what went wrong. You and I weren't working out" I say, walking away. I tried my best to walk away quickly but, Jade was following me.

"Tori you and I both know that's not a good enough reason. Just tell me the truth" Jade says in a sincere voice. I stop walking and turn around to look at her. She looked so desperate for an answer, I almost wanted to tell her everything but, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. It's better if we don't see each other" I say.

"Fine, if that's what you want. I can't change your mind…" Jade says in a soft voice. She looked down at the ground and she didn't say another word.

"I got to go…" I say, looking at her one last time before walking away. I left her standing there alone with a broken heart. Walking away from Jade was the hardest thing I had to do in my life and I hated the fact that I did it but, there was nothing else I could've done.

I walk quickly to my class and I look down at the ground so no one can see my tears. On my way to class I feel someone bump into me. I look up to see the one person I hate the most.

"I saw you talking to Jade. What were you thinking, you know you're supposed to talk to that girl" Trina says to me, while giving me a nasty look.

"She came over to me and I told her that we weren't going out anymore" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Good, If I see you two together again, I will tell mom and dad" Trina says, looking at me strictly. She shakes her head at me then walks away.

Now it was my turn to stand alone in the hallway. I was just standing there crying because, it felt like my whole world was giving up on me. I was in love with Jade but, I couldn't be with her anymore.

* * *

_**Jades POV**_

There's something she's not telling me, I just know it. I went to school so I could talk to her and what she told me wasn't the whole truth. She told me that we weren't working out but, I knew that was a complete lie. She wasn't telling me the truth, there was something else going on.

Me and Tori were perfect together, there had to be another reason why she would end everything we had. I needed to find out the truth, that's why I'm here in my car, sitting outside Tori's house. After I talked to Tori, I went home and tried to think things through. I thought that Tori was hiding something and she didn't tell me everything that I needed to know. I needed to know the real reason for our breakup, so I decided to do something about it.

Since Tori wouldn't answer my calls or text me back I decided to go to her house. I needed to know the truth. I waited until school was over so Tori would be home. After waiting three hours I drove to Tori's house.

I was ready to confront her so, I parked my car outside her house and got out. I got out of the car and walked towards the door. I hoped that Tori would talk to me because, I desperately needed some answers. I walked to the door and rang the doorbell. I took a deep breath and a second later the door opened.

"What are _you _doing here?" Trina says, looking me up and down. I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. I honestly don't know how Tori was related to someone as annoying as Trina.

"Where's Tori, I need to see her" I say ignoring Trina and getting to the point.

"Tori's busy right now, so why don't you just leave now before you spread whatever disease you have" Trina says, crossing her arms. She gives me a threating look and I just laugh at her.

"Please, if anyone has a disease it's you. Now move out of my way" I say, moving Trina out of the doorframe. I managed to get past her and I was standing in the living room but, I didn't see Tori.

"What is she doing in our house?!" I hear Tori's dad say. I look at him and see that he's looking at me. He has an angry expression on his face and his voice sounded bitter.

"Why did you let her in our house?" Tori's mom asks and I get confused.

"She pushed me out of the way" Trina says and I roll my eyes at how pathetic she was acting. I get annoyed by Trina and think about going upstairs but, then I see Tori come down the stairs.

"Jade….what are you doing here?" Tori asks. She looked shocked and scared. I guess she was shocked to see me but, I don't know why she was scared.

"I had to come see you" I say honestly. I see her smile and I smile back.

"You need to leave now! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!" Mr. Vega screams at me and I walk out the door.

"Leave now and don't you ever come back to my house!" Mr. Vega screams at me and I slowly walk out the door. I look at Tori and see that her smile has turned into a frown.

It all made sense now.

"DON'T YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER, IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Mr. Vega screams at me before he slams the door in my face.

I sigh at what just happened and I become speechless. I back away from the house and get inside my car. I drive away from the house as fast as possible and I stop at a red light to think. I wanted to know the reason why Tori broke up with me.

_I finally found the reason why._

* * *

_**I promise the next chapter will be better just hang in there. Also congratulations to Victorious they won favorite TV show! How awesome is that? Thank you for reading and please review :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_So sorry I skipped like two weeks but, things have been so hard for me lately and I've been trying to get my shit together but something always messes me up. But not to worry I will continue to write this story for you guys. _**

**_Enjoy :)_**

**_Chapter 7_**

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

That Tuesday night made me feel as though someone stuck their hand inside my chest and forcefully ripped out my heart. Jade came over to my house looking for answers which was a big mistake, once she stepped inside our living room, all hell broke loose. My parents, especially my dad, became furious the minute they laid eyes on her. They were upset by her presence and it was like a bomb went off inside my dad's head. I've never seen him that angry before, I was scared the he might end up hitting me or something but, I was more scared for Jade.

He didn't touch her in any way but, he did threaten her. He made it clear that if she showed up at our house again he would do bad things to her. Things that I didn't want to talk about, it was scary for me to think about what could happen to Jade if my dad saw her again. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if something happened to her.

I didn't want to risk any danger happening to Jade so, I tried my best to avoid her. I had to stay away from Jade so she wouldn't end up getting hurt by my parents. But not being able to see Jade is actually hurting me. Two days have gone by since that night and I haven't seen her. She doesn't come to school anymore, she would show up just so she could see me but, there is no point now. She couldn't see me anymore so there was no reason for her to come to school.

I couldn't even call or text her because I was sure that my parents would check my phone. Jade has called me almost every day and I so desperately want to pick up the phone and answer her call, just so I could hear her voice. But I couldn't do any of that and this whole situation was slowly starting to make me deteriorate.

It was obvious that me and Jade were in love with each other, there was no denying it. She knew as well as I did that our feelings for each other were inevitable, it was bound to happen. We both love each other but the problem is that we can't be together.

With that thought in my head I know understood how Romeo and Juliet felt. They were both in love with each other but they were forbidden to see each other. The whole story was a complete tragedy, which is something me and Jade are both going through.

_A sad tragedy is what this is._

Me and Jade were very much going through what Rome and Juliet went through. If this was a play I would be the innocent Juliet and Jade would be the rebellious Romeo. This was all so convenient and ironic considering all week my classes have been about the Shakespeare classic.

Thinking about it now, I feel as though things will only get worse for us. It got worse for Romeo and Juliet because, as I remember they did die at the end of it all. It got worse for them so who's to say that it won't get worse for me and Jade?

"Please tell me that the rumors aren't true" I hear that familiar voice and I admittedly get nervous when I hear the word "rumors". No matter what it is rumors are never good. I turn around and I see that he has a disappointed look on his face.

"What rumors are you referring to?" I ask. I didn't really know what people were saying about me specifically but, I knew that people were talking about me.

"You and Jade, the whole school knows that you guys were a thing. You guys had something going on didn't you?"

"Andre please-"

"Just tell me it's not true" Andre says, looking anxious to know. I wanted to tell him what he wanted to hear but I couldn't. He at least deserved to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry Andre but, the rumors you hear are true. Me and Jade are, I mean we were together….." is all I say as I wait for his response.

"Are you kidding me, Jade? The same Jade that treats you like shit?" Andre asks in a confused and angry voice. I'm shocked because I've never heard Andre use that kind of language before.

"Andre I know Jade was little mean at first but she's cha-"

"A _little_? Jade was just a little mean to you? Tori she poured coffee on your head for crying out loud. Remember that?"

"Yes I do but, I'm telling you Jade has changed" I say trying to convince Andre that Jade isn't the person she used to be. Sure was still a gank and rebellious but, I knew that she was human. She had a heart and feelings. She had feelings that only I could see.

"Why? Why Tori?" Andre asks face-palming himself.

"Why what?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"Why are you so stupid?" Andre asks and I start to feel anger run through my veins.

"You need to find someone who will love and take care of you. When will you realize that Jade isn't the right person for you? She doesn't love you, all she'll do is let you down. You need to get over this…phase or whatever and stop acting so stupid" Andre says, giving me a serious look. I listened to every word he said and I couldn't believe him.

"I'm acting stupid? Andre you're supposed to be my friend but, you're not acting like one right now" I say, getting frustrated and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't like you and Jade being together. I just feel like she might hurt you or something… I don't know it just feels wrong" Andre says and I shake my head.

"The only person who is hurting me right now is you. I would have thought that you would understand but, you're just like the rest" I say. People always said that I was stupid for falling in love with Jade but, I didn't listen to their words, I listened to my heart instead. Everyone said that I was stupid but, I had thought Andre would be the one to support and understand my decision.

"Tori I'm sorry, I just don't think Jade is the one you're really supposed to be with. You need to find someone who really loves you and I don't think Jade is that person" Andre says, in a sincere voice. He has a serious look on his face and I can tell that he was being honest with me.

"You're wrong Andre" I say, looking straight into his eyes.

"What?"

"I have found someone who loves me and that person is Jade. She has never let me down and what I feel for her is not just a phase" I say. My voice sounded strict and I was still looking straight into his eyes.

"We love each other but, we can't be together. Now I know that you don't like it but, you can at least try to respect it" I say slamming my locker shut and walking away.

That was the sixth person who had a problem with my relationship with Jade. First it was my parents, my stupid sister Trina, that mean girl named Cat, that really creepy guy named Robbie, and now it was my best friend Andre. It was official no one and I mean no one wanted us to be together. I was right when I said that this was all a tragedy.

_But then again, what's love without a tragedy?_

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

That night I went home and I was in complete shock. For five minutes my jaw was dropped to the floor and I was completely speechless. I was lost for words because, I just couldn't believe what happened that Tuesday night. I just wanted a simple answer to my question but what I received was nowhere near close to what I wanted.

Tori's dad was….out of control. He threatened to kill me. He said that if I set foot in his house again he would murder me. I thought I could follow his rule because, I did not want to die but that's when it hit me. I couldn't be around Tori anymore.

I thought her dad was just telling me to stay away from his house but he was really telling me to stay away from Tori. Once I realized the truth it felt like I got hit by an eighteen wheeler and it smashed all of the air out of me. I just couldn't believe this all happened.

Tori the one person I love, the only person who makes me happy, was unable to be with me because of her stupid parents. When I got home that night I forcefully punched a hole in my wall. It was so loud I was surprised that my mom didn't hear it. I was just so full of rage and anger because the love of my life was being kept away from me. I was angry for a good three days straight.

Slowly my anger turned into sadness, which led to depression. Depression is the only thing I am feeling at this point. I also felt the need to have Tori near me. I've always felt that way but, right now I need her more than anything. I just miss her a lot.

No I miss _us_. What we had and all the things we shared together, I just couldn't forget about it. I couldn't let what we had got to waste all because of Tori's parents. I just need and want to be with her right now.

_So what are you going to do about it?_

I'm definitely not going to sit in bed and cry over this, there's no point in that. No, I'm not going to wait any longer, I'm going to do something about it. I couldn't wait another day.

I had to get Tori back.

I waited until it was dark. The whole sky was black and the stars were already out. I arrived just in the middle of midnight. I needed to see Tori because, this whole "avoid each other thing" is killing me. So I drove my car to Tori's house to see her.

Of course my mom tried to stop me and she said that I shouldn't be going out this late but, I never listen to her. I knew what I was about to do could possibly kill me but, I was determined to do this.

Tori's dad specifically said that I couldn't go anywhere near Tori, so what was I doing? Yeah, I was coming to her house so I could see her. I know you probably think that I am stupid for doing this but, sometimes love can make you do stupid things.

This was definitely a stupid thing that I was about to do. I was risking my life, I could get in serious trouble if I got caught. But if I was clever enough then maybe I wouldn't get caught. I planned out everything to make sure that I wouldn't end up being murder by Tori's dad.

The first thing I was going to do was park my car in the neighborhood behind Tori's house. I would park there then walk, the block to her house. I did it so her parents couldn't see my car because, if they did bad things we sure to happen.

While I was walking the block to her house I was happy that I remembered to wear a hoodie. I wore it so that why I could cover my face. If Tori's parents saw me they wouldn't be able to recognize me because I had my faced covered. This was all still part of my plan.

I was outside Tori's house now and I was just standing there looking at it. The house looked the same as it did before and despite how Tor's parents acted, I still miss spending time with her in this house.

It was dark and all you could hear was the sound of crickets chirping. I looked at the house and saw that all the lights were off, except for one. I look at the window with the light and I admittedly know which room that is.

I search for a tree and I smile when I see what I am looking for.

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

It was dark outside and I was in my room curled up in my bed watching a movie. I was thankful that today was Friday and I didn't have school tomorrow. So I chose to watch movies all night long.

I just needed some sort of distraction so I chose to watch sad and tragic movies because I was feeling sad at the moment. I watched movies like Titanic, Slumdog Millionaire, and Shakespeare in Love. That last movie was a mistake because, it reminded me of Jade. I tried to forget about her but this movie wasn't helping at all.

I was in the middle of the movie and I was on the verge of tears. I was almost about to cry but, I heard a tapping sound coming from my window. I stopped crying and looked at my window. I heard the tapping noise again but, there was no one there. I was starting to get a little frightened but then I saw a person with a hoodie at my window. At first I thought someone was trying to break into my house or something but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Tori?" I hear the person whisper to me and I walk up to my window. I widen my eyes so I could get a better look at who this person was.

"Tori? Open the window, it's me Jade"

"Jade?" I say shocked to see her here. I quickly and quietly open my window to let her in. she struggles to fit through the window but eventually she makes it inside my room.

"Jade what are you doing here? You're crazy, my dad will kill you if he sees you" I say, while closing my window shut. I turn around to face Jade and she takes off her hoodie. I look at her and realize that I've missed looking at her beautiful face.

"I just had to see you Tori. I've missed you so much…." Jade says, while sighing.

"You came all the way over here and risked your life, just to see me? I ask.

"Yes I did"

"Why didn't you call first?"

"You wouldn't have picked up your phone anyway" Jade says. "You have been avoiding me all week and I just couldn't take it anymore"

"Jade I'm sorry….I couldn't call you or talk to you because-"

"Because of your parents I know. You don't need to explain I already know. I heard what your dad said" Jade says and I look down at my carpet.

"If you heard what he said why are you here? He's going to kill you if he finds you here" I say, looking up from the ground and looking at her.

"I know that he might hurt me but right now this is hurting me more than anything" Jade says and she has a honest look on her face. I could actually here the pain in her voice.

"Not being able to see you sucks, and I know that this is killing you as much as it's killing me. So please just for tonight can we forget about your dad and everyone else?" Jade says while taking both of my hands. I take her hands and I'm happy that I am able to feel the softness of them again. I look at her and I can see it in her eyes that she really loves me. All I can see is love in her green eyes.

"Can't it be you and me?" She asks, I smile and nod my head. Jade takes my hands and kisses me on the lips. That one kiss ignites a thousand sparks to travel through my body. I put my hands on her neck and she has her hands on my waste. Our lips move in synch and each kiss leaves a spark, which makes me want more of this.

"Is your door locked?" Jade asks pulling away. I admittedly miss her lips being on mine.

"Yes but my parents are asleep-"

"Good we'll just have to be quiet and try not to wake up them up" Jade says cutting me off and she gives me that evil smirk. I get a little nervous because I know where this thing is headed. Jade could sense that something was wrong because she looks at me with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Jade asks looking at me.

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous that's all" I say, with shaky breath.

"First time?" Jade asks.

"Yeah…." I say, shyly.

"Then I'll make sure you'll remember it" Jade says and at hear words I put all my faith in her. She kisses me with a lot of passion and our tongues moves around together, almost as if they were doing a dance. Jades hand travels down to my shirt and my hands run through her black shinny hair.

We continue to do this but then, Jade takes my hand and guides me to my bed. Now I was laying on my back and Jade was on top of me. I continue to run my fingers through her hair and Jade starts to kiss me down my neck. She sucks on my neck and I'm pretty sure that I will have a hickey in the morning but, it is totally worth it because, Jades lips on my skin feels amazing.

While Jade was kissing my neck I felt her soft hands go under my shirt. I let out a moan when I feel one of Jades hands cup my breast. While she softly caresses one of my breasts, I feel her other hand unhook my bra. Once she has my bra unhooked, I sit up and she takes off my shirt, revealing both of my exposed breasts. She then proceeds to take off the pajama pants that I have on.

Now I lay exposed, with only my underwear on in front of Jade. I do the same with Jade and take her shirt and pants off. I unzip her pants and unhook her bra. I take in Jades body and I think that I am the luckiest girl in the world. Jades body was absolutely perfect, her body was like a drawing on a canvas and each line drawn came out perfectly.

I can see Jade staring at me and I know that she was thinking the same thing I was. For a few good minutes we just stare at each other and admire the features we have on each other's body. Then Jade takes one of my breasts and puts it in her mouth. Her tongue circles around my nipple, making it harden. I moan out loud, it feels so good to have Jade touch my body like this. It felt amazing to have Jade do these things to me. While she sucks on my breast, I feel her hand travel down to my most delicate area. Her hand stops right below my waist line and she looks in my eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asks me, her voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes…" I say with shaky breath. I was ready to do this and I was becoming impatient because I needed Jade more than anything right now. After I granted her permission, she doesn't hesitate to move on. She continues to suck on my nipple and I feel her hand go down to my center. I feel her index finger go inside me and I explode with pleasure.

"Oh my g-…Jade….!" I yell out. I moan out loud and enjoy how good this feels.

"Tori keep it down your parents could hear us" Jade says and I almost forger that we weren't supposed to be doing this. I don't know why but something about not being able to scream, only makes me want to scream louder.

"I'm sorry, it just feels so good….please don't stop" I say practically begging for more. Jade doesn't stop and she keeps her fingers moving at a steady pace. Each thrust makes me feel a colossal amount of pleasure.

"Jade! Don't stop…." I say, Jade speeds up the rhythm and my moans get louder. This feels so amazing and I don't even realize how loud I was being. I didn't even care about my parents or anything else this was the only thing on my mind. The pleasure was the only thing I was feeling, no pain or worry, just pleasure.

Jade was moving in and out of my center at rapid speed, I was so close to crashing down that I had to clutch the sheets on my bed. I couldn't hold in the loud outburst that escaped out of my mouth.

"OH MY GO-" I scream out but luckily Jade kissed me so I couldn't finish my sentence. As I climax Jade kisses me passionately and I pull away to breath. My mouth was parched and I had sweat pouring down my face.

"By the way you were screaming I'm positive that your parents head you" Jade says, laughing.

"Sorry but that was…"

"Amazing I know. I have a gift to make people feel that good" Jade says, jokingly. She was facing me now, her head was hoisted up by her hand and she used her other hand to draw hearts on my stomach.

"Yeah that was….wait….how many people have you slept with?" I ask with curiosity in my voice. I wanted to know if this "making people feel good" was a regular thing for Jade.

"That information is classified"

"Jade" I say in a threating and playful voice.

"Jeez, you sound like my mom" Jade says, she was playing around but I really wanted to know the answer.

"Jade, I'm being serious, I don't to be with you if you're only using me to make yourself feel good" I say in a serious voice. This time I wasn't playing around.

"Tori I was just kidding. I love you and I would never use you like that and I was just joking. Despite how cocky I was being you really are the first person I've slept with" Jade says. Her voice was quiet and she was looking at me now. I was shocked when I heard that last sentence.

"Really? I was the first?" I ask, making sure that I heard Jade correctly.

"Yes. I love you so much that I felt like you deserved to have all of me. Even the parts of me that are a little damaged" Jade says in a serious voice. She sounds so honest and sincere and I actually believe her. I was shocked that I, Tori Vega, was worthy enough to be the first person to sleep with Jade. Overall I felt overwhelmed and special. I was lucky enough to have Jade as my first time and they say that you will never forget your first time. So that means that no matter what I will _never_ be able to forget Jade.

Never.

* * *

_** So there you guys, smut for all of you horny people out there. Hahaha just kidding. Thank you for reading and please review. Also your a really good Rihanna fan if you found my song reference. Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**It is 2:44 in the morning and I am so tired. I stayed up to write this for you guys so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Jades POV**_

Her head was on my chest and she was sleeping. I could see that her eyes were closed and I watched the rising and falling of her chest. Tori looked gorgeous when she was wide awake but when she was sleeping she looked way beyond beautiful. She just looked so calm and at peace with herself.

I wanted to break every clock and stop time so I could stay in this moment forever. But unfortunately at some point, this perfect moment would have to end. I had to leave at some point, I couldn't lie in bed with Tori forever.

Soon the sun would rise up and Tori's parents would be awake. I had to leave this place, even though I didn't want to. I wanted to lie in this comfortable bed with Tori by my side but I knew that I would get in serious trouble if I stayed. The sun was starting to appear and I hated how the daylight ruined everything. The sun coming up makes me wish that it was still midnight because at night, I could hold Tori in my arms. But the sun coming up ruined everything.

I looked at the window and saw the bright protostar slowly start to rise up. I turn my head back to look at Tori and I slowly remove myself away from her arms. I got out of her grasp and then I soundlessly moved the sheets that were on me. The sheets were off me and I got out of Tori's comfortable bed.

I was being quiet because, I was trying not to wake up Tori so I was being really careful. I was out of Tori's bed and I searched for my clothes that were scattered on the floor. I found my shirt and pants on the floor by the nightstand that was in the room. I grab my clothes and try my best to be quiet, as I put them on. I'm done putting on my clothes and I sit on the edge of Tori's bed.

I run fingers through my hair, while I sigh out of frustration. I turn back to look at Tori's sleeping figure. I stare at her and watch how the light from the sun hits her face perfectly. I get off the bed and walk over to Tori. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I walk back over to the window and look at the sun. I wished on every star that I could lay in bed with Tori and watch the sun come up. I wanted to be there when she woke up but I knew I couldn't do that.

I had to leave before the sun came up.

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

Last night I was with Jade and that night we did something that I will never forget. I opened up to Jade and I let her have all of me. I did it because people say that if your truly love someone, you should give yourself up to them. I love Jade so much, that I was able to show her everything.

Now that the fun and nerve-wracking experience was over, it's almost been impossible for me to ignore Jade. After that night where Jade snuck in to my bedroom, I can't avoid her anymore. It's been so hard for me because every time I see her, all I want to do is try and relive that moment we had in my bedroom.

It was so amazing, that feeling I had before still lingered on inside me, that is why I couldn't find the strength to avoid her. Jade came back to school just so she could see me and now every time I see her, I can't help but feel nervous. I get that same feeling I had when I first started to develop a crush on her. It was because of that night it felt like I was falling in love again.

Instead of hiding and pushing those feelings away, like I did before, I learned to accept them. I couldn't keep avoiding Jade because my feelings were too strong, so I just gave in.

When I saw here in the hallway I didn't look away, instead I gave her the brightest smile I could develop. She would smile back and walk away. It was like after that night, we knew that our love for each other was still alive and never ending.

"Hi excuse me, I'm looking for my girlfriend. She has tan skin and luxurious brown hair. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Oh and did I mention she has amazing cheekbones" I smile and turn around from my locker to see Jade, standing behind me with a clever smile. I turn my head both ways to make sure Trina was no where near us, once I saw that the cost was clear, I relaxed a little a bit and smiled back at Jade.

"Despite how you broke up with me, you're still my girlfriend" Jade says, still smiling at me.

"Jade what are you doing here? You know we can't be seen together" I say.

"I know but, I don't see Trina, so I thought that I could do this…"Jade says, while leaning into me but, I pushed her away from me.

"Jade! As much as I want to kiss you I can't do it… at least not right now…" I say, giving Jade a sympathetic look.

"Well when can I do it?" Jade ask, while sighing. I could tell that she was disappointed. I was disappointed too because, I really wanted to kiss Jade but, I knew that I couldn't do that. But as I remember what happened Friday, I got an idea.

"Well…if by any chance you drive by my house… just know that my window is always open" I say giving Jade a smile. By the look on her face I knew she understood what my intentions where. She gave me a seductive smirk and I shut my locker then walked away.

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

"You know you are really loud. Your scream can wake up the entire neighborhood"

"I do not scream that loud! You're over exaggerating" Tori says, while looking at me with a shocked face.

"Am I really exaggerating Tori?" I ask in a sarcastic voice. Tori doesn't say anything she just gasp and rolls her eyes.

"I am loud aren't I?" Tori asks, looking at me. She looks guilty and she hides her face in her pillow. I just look at her and just laugh at her as she tries to hide her face out of embarrassment.

"That is so embarrassing!" Tori says. I laugh at her and try to remove the pillow from her face.

"Its not, I actually think its kind of hot" I say and Tori looks at me. I see her cheeks turn red and I laugh, I've always loved the fact that I could do those things to her.

I'm about to lean in for a kiss but I stop dead in my tracks when I her a knock at Tori's door. I look at Tori and I see that she has a worried look on her face.

"Tori open the door! I need to talk to you!" I hear Tori's annoying sister, Trina at the other end of the door. I look at Tori and I see has a scared look on her face.

"It's Trina, she'll snitch if she sees you" Tori says, while getting up from the bed, quickly putting on her clothes.

"What do I do?!" I ask, panicking, I wasn't planning on being caught.

"Hide in my closet!" Tori says and I grab my clothes off the floor and I quickly hide inside Tori's closet. While I stand inside Tori's closet, I listen in and overhear Tori's conversation with Trina.

"Tori!" I hear Trina yell.

"What do you want Trina?" Tori says while opening the door to reveal the annoying creature that is Trina.

"I heard noises up here and I wanted to make sure that weren't up to something…"Trina says and I try to be quiet as a mouse, while I stand in a closet full of Tori's clothes.

"Trina you hearing things, I'm fine. Your probably losing your mind now can you leave me alone?" Tori says, annoyingly.

"Whatever just know that if your doing something your not supposed to, I will tell mom and dad" I hear Trina say and I roll my eyes. I really could not stand that bitch at all. I hear Tori sigh out in frustration and I hear her shut the door.

"It's okay Jade, she's gone you can come out now" Tori says and I turn the doorknob to get out of the small dark closet.

"Your sister is a bitch" I say, sighing. I put on my clothes and I walk over to Tori's bed and I sit on the edge, while Tori was standing by her door.

"Tell me about it…" She says, rolling her eyes.

"You know what? This is ridiculous Tori, I'm tired of this!" I say, yelling.

"Look Jade I know you don't like this hiding thing, I don't like it either but this is our only choice" Tori says, trying to calm me down.

"But it's not fair, we love each other, I shouldn't have to hide in small closets just so I can see you! I want to be able to kiss you in public and let everyone know that you're mine" I say, I was angry because, this was the third night where I had to "hide" from Tori's parents. I was tired from all this hiding, I just wanted us to be together like a real couple.

"You don't think I want those things too? Jade I would give everything I have, just so I could spend one day with you without having to hide but, you know I can't do that" she says, angrily.

"Why can't you do it? Is it because of your parents? Yeah it is…Tori I don't give a fuck about your parents. I don't care if they'll kill me, I just want to be with you…" I say, getting up from bed and walking over Tori.

"You can't let your parents get in the way of our relationship…" I say, while walking over to Tori and I grab her hands.

"Jade it's not just my parents… there's more people too" Tori says, in a soft insecure voice.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, looking at Tori. I see tears fall down her face and I grab her face.

"Tori what are-"

"Our parents, Cade shippers, those means girls, Cat, Beck, a creepy guy named Robbie and even Andre. They all have a problem with our relationship. Lets face it Jade no one wants us to be together" Tori sighs and anger immediately fills up inside me.

"Your telling me that those people don't –" I stop what I'm going to say because I was too angry to speak. I knew that our parents hated us being together but I didn't know that many people had a problem with us.

"It's sad because all I want is you but I-"

"Run away with me" I say cutting Tori off.

"What?" Tori says, looking at me with a shocked face.

"Run away with me" I say, a little louder so Tori can hear.

"What…you mean like leave? Leave the city? Where would we go?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah…just you and me. We should just leave and see where the roads takes us" I say.

"But Jade what about your parents and mine?"

"Don't you get it? If we leave, we won't have to worry about your parents or anybody else. It would just be us" I say in a serious voice. I was thinking about this for a while and I was serious when I said that I wanted to do this. I look at Tori and she has an unreadable expression on her face, I couldn't tell what she was thinking but I knew that Tori understood why I wanted this.

"We don't have any money, where would we live?" Tori asked. She didn't say no but I could tell that she was considering the idea of running away.

"I could find a job and a place for us" I say, with a serious sincere voice. I would do anything to be with Tori even if it meant having to finding a job, I would do it. I could see that Tori was still a little apprehensive about all of this. I let out a sigh and walked towards the window.

"I'm not asking for you to make a decision, I'm just saying that you should just think about it" I say turning around to look at Tori.

"I really don't know Jade…" She looks at me and we make eye contact, sparkling green eyes meet hazel brown eyes.

"Think of it this way… if we leave we wouldn't have to hide anymore. We would be free"

* * *

_**Sorry that this chapter was kind of short but, I promise you guys will like the next chapter, I've already written it and I should have it up by Wednesday. So thank you and please review. Just curious to know how many of you guys would run away with Jade/Liz? :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry I skipped a day but since family comes first, I had to skip for a family event. My mom and my sisters wanted to watch Skyfall together. That is why I couldn't update yesterday. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and shout-out to anybody who watched that movie, it was really good._**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

I was by my locker and I was trying to put my books in my locker but my mind was somewhere else. I was currently thinking about what Jade said about running away together. She asked me to leave with her but I didn't know what to do.

Jade said that I didn't have to do anything right away and she gave me some time to think. It has been three days, I've had plenty of time to think but I still don't know what to do. A part of me wanted to forget everything and run away with Jade but the other part of me knew that this was a bad idea. If I left, my parents would hurt me and they would literally try there hardest to kill Jade.

But then again, my parents are the reason why this is all happening. If we leave I would be free from them and everyone else. But I also have to remember that we don't have any money, there would be no way that we could survive out in this world without that. But Jade said that she would try her hardest to make things work for us.

I wanted to believe her but I really didn't know how this could work out. This whole entire scenario was confusing and I needed to think things through carefully.

"Tori I need to talk to you", I turn around and I see Jade, standing behind me. She's dressed in all black and she has a very strict look on her face.

"What is it?" I say, looking at her.

"We can't talk out here, there are too many people around. Follow me" Jade says and she grabs my wrist before I can protest.

"Jade what are you-"

"Come on" Jade says, cutting me off. Before I can ask any more questions, Jade shoves me inside of the janitor's closet.

"Why are we in the janitor's closet?" I ask, looking around the small room and I had a confused expression on my face.

"I didn't want to get caught by Trina again" Jade says, nonchalantly.

"Oh okay, that makes sense. But what's the real reason why were in here?" I say, knowing that there was something else on Jades mind.

"Tori I can't wait any longer" Jade says. I look at her in confusion, until I realize what she's talking about.

"You haven't been answering my calls, every time I drive by your house your windows locked and you won't even look at me anymore" Jade says, looking me in the eyes. She had a hurt look on her face and knowing that I caused all of this to happen, makes me feel guilty.

"I just feel like you're avoiding me and I don't know why" Jade says and I just look at down at the ground.

"I'm sorry; it's just that this week has been a little crazy. I didn't mean to avoid you, I just needed time to think about what you said" I say, honestly. I honestly didn't mean to hurt Jade, I just needed time to myself for a while.

"Tori it's been three days since I asked you, I've given you enough time to think. I can't wait any longer; I need you to make up your mind"

"I know Jade I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but you have to understand, none of this is easy for me. My parents wi-"

"_Your parents?_ Why are you still worried about them? Don't you realize that they don't care about you? I know they brought you into this world but you have to understand, no one cares about you like I do" Jade says, angrily. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger at the same time.

"Jade I know that my parents are a little…aggressive but if we wait awhile then maybe they will learn to accept us" I say, trying to convince Jade that maybe my parents will change.

"Tori you and I both know that your parents won't do that. You saw how angry they were when they found out about us" Jade says and I can't argue with the fact that Jade is probably right but, I still think we should wait.

"Jade we don't have to leave-"

"Yes, we do! We have to! It's the only way we can be together" Jade says, cutting me off. I could tell she was frustrated because I was disagreeing with her.

"Why are you so determined to do this?" I ask, wondering why Jade wants to run away so badly.

"Because I love you and I shouldn't have to hide from my girlfriend. We should be able to do what others couples do, we shouldn't have to hide anything" Jade says and I grow silent. I just fiddled with my hands and looked down at the ground. Jade just looks at me with her piercing green eyes and I feel guilty every time she looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Jade I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I just have a lot on my mind. I want all of those things too, I really do but-"

"Look Tori, I understand….I know I shouldn't pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. I just thought that I should tell you that I was leaving tonight and I wanted to see if you could leave with me…" Jade says in a low voice and I look into her eyes. I had a shocked and worried look on my face. I was not expecting this news.

This was the kind of news that no one wanted to hear. It felt as if I was at the hospital and the doctor said I had a fatal disease that would kill me within a year. That's how bad this all seemed.

"You're leaving?" I ask, my voice sounded like a whisper even to me.

"Yes…I just need to get out of here; I can't take any more of this"

"W-When are you leaving?" I ask and I can already feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I plan on leaving at midnight. I'm packing my bags and leaving to go to Nevada"

"Jade…no! You can't! Please don't go….."

"I know that you don't want to go but just know I'll be waiting for you in the school parking lot, if you change your mind" Jade says and I'm crying my eyes out right now. Jade, the person I love the most, was leaving tonight.

"Jade you can't just go-"

"I know it's probably not the best choice but I want to do it. This is something I _need_ to do" Jade says, while walking over to me and grabbing both of my hands.

"If you love me like you say you do, I don't have to worry about a thing…." Jade says and I continuing crying. She lets go of my hands and walks towards the closed door.

"I'll be waiting at midnight" Jade says, looking back at me. She gives me a smile before turning the doorknob and walking away. I'm left standing in the dark and cold janitor's closet, thinking about what just happened. I had just heard the worst news ever.

_Jade was leaving._

* * *

**_Tori's POV_**

"Sit down we need to talk" he says in a strict voice. His stare was intimidating and I felt threatened by his eyes. I put my bag down and I slowly walked over the opposite couch. I sat there quietly and I felt nervous because my dad was staring me down with his intimidating eyes.

The room was quiet and I felt clueless because I didn't know what was going on. I had just arrived home from the worst school day of my life and I had found out some news that I didn't need to hear. I was tired and I was certainly not looking forward to having any kind of conversation with my dad.

I was sitting on the couch on the small couch on the left and he was on the big couch to the right. We were face to face and I looked at the ground because I could not handle looking into his eyes.

"I miss my little girl. What happened to her? Where did she go?" my dad says, breaking the awkward silence. I look into his eyes and it takes me awhile to realize that he was talking about me.

"Dad I'm sorry I let you down but-"

"I don't want to see you anymore" he says and my mouth turns dry and I feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

"I know that she's been in our house, Trina told me. I'm beyond disgusted with you and I can't believe that you would do such a thing to us" my dad says, giving me a disgusted look. I don't say anything; I just look down at the ground because I'm too ashamed to show my face.

"Until you become the little girl I used to know, I don't want you living in this house" My dad says and I can hear the disappointment in his voice. I cry for the second time today. First, Jade was leaving and now I'm getting kicked out of my house. It seemed like bad things were happening to me for no good reason.

"Until you can change-"

"I'll change, I promise…just please….I don't want to get kicked out" I say practically begging to stay.

"If you can promise me that you'll never see that girl again, you can stay" my dad says, giving me a strict and serious look. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I promise, Jade means nothing to me…"

_Absolutely nothing._

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

One more suitcase and I'll be done. I had already packed my clothes and now I needed to pack my personal stuff. By personal stuff I mean the items in my room besides my clothes. Items such as my scissor collection and my rare copy of The Scissoring. Those were the essential items that I couldn't live without. The rest of my stuff was being left behind; I didn't need to bring any photos or trophies because they just reminded me of bad memories.

I was leaving so I could forget about those bad memories; I was off to make some new good ones. I was off to a new beginning and I was trying to get my life together and in order to get my life together, I had to leave this place. This city and the people in it were keeping me away from chasing my dreams. I just have to leave.

I shut my last suitcase, that was filled with my scissors and I put it by my other suitcases. I sigh heavily and look around my room. It looked the same but you could see that the closet and draws were emptied out.

_This is it, I'm really getting out of here._

I think to myself as I look at my room one last time. I grab my two suitcases and walk out the room that I grew up in. I walked into the hallway and I was by the kitchen. Each step I made towards the door made me one step closer to becoming free. I was almost out of the door but my mom stopped me from walking away.

"Where are you going?" she says, eyeing me suspiciously. She looked at the suitcases in my hands and gave me a threating look.

"I'm leaving. I can't take one more day in here. Living with you is like being in prison and now I'm finally getting out" I say, angrily. For too long I have lived with my mom and her "so called husband", who doesn't even such up at our house anymore. I couldn't take it anymore; she was one of the main reasons of why I was leaving.

"And where you going to stay? You don't have any money. You won't last 11 seconds out in this world" my mom says, with anger and venom in her voice.

"I don't know where I'm going but any place is better than being in here. I survived living with you so I should be fine living with myself" I say, making my way towards the door.

"If you walk out that door, you want be able to come back in" my mom says, threating me. I look back at my mom and give her my evil smirk.

"Don't worry I wasn't even planning on coming back. I'm out of here" I say, turning the doorknob and walking out of the house that I hate so much.

I walked towards my car and put my two suitcases in my trunk. I get in my car and rest my head on the steering wheel.

_I did it. _

I walked out of the house that I hated so much and I was finally free. I think to myself, as I pick my head up off the steering wheel, I start laughing to myself. I was so happy, that I felt like laughing until I died. I had finally set myself free.

I looked out the window; the first part of getting my life together was complete. Now the second part was next. Midnight would be here soon and I had to wait for Tori. I would wait for an eternity if I had to.

I wasn't leaving without her.

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

It's cold and dark outside. All I can you can hear is the sound of crickets chirping and you can see the bright stars, as they light up the night sky. That's when you know it's midnight.

I was sitting on the curb by the school parking lot. My car was parked next to me and I was waiting for Tori to show up. This was the place where I told Tori to meet me at.

An hour has gone by and so far, I was the only one here. I was sitting alone on the curb, while everyone else was cozied up in their beds. I was waiting for Tori, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I was hoping that she would show up but she didn't say if she was coming or not.

I wanted her to come so we could be free together. No one here wanted us to be together so, I was hoping that we could leave so we wouldn't have to worry about those people any more. It would be just us two, no one else. Just us.

I'm sure that Tori will show up because I know she cares about me. If she loves me like she says she does, then I don't have to worry. But as I continue to stare at my watch, I see that it is already way past midnight. I start to have doubt and I get a little worried as I see what time it is. I sigh as disappointment runs through my veins.

_Where is she? She's not coming. Yes she is going to show up, don't worry she loves you. You know she cares about you._

I try to convince myself that Tori would show up but no matter how hard I try to convince myself, I think that Tori might not want this as much as I do.

Another thirty minutes has gone by and she's still not here, I get more and more disappointed every time I see a minute go by on my watch.

_Don't worry Jade she'll be here, just give her some more time. Give her five more minutes and if she doesn't show up- no she's going to show up, I know it._

My thoughts argue with each other and I decided to give Tori five minutes, if she doesn't show up then I should just leave without her. As I count the minutes on my watch, I go over the things that I love most about Tori.

1 minute...Her smile. I love it; whenever she smiles it makes my whole day seem better. When she smiles I can't stop myself from smiling back at her and I love knowing that I can make her smile. I wake up every day, feeling grateful that I get to see her smile up at me.

2 minutes….Her skin it's not the color or how soft it is, even though I love both of those things, there not the reason why I love her skin. I mostly love how her skin feels on mine, whenever she touched me I felt a swarm of butterflies in my stomach and I felt like she shocked me every time she brushed against me. I just love having that kind of feeling.

3 minutes….Her cheekbones. I know this one is kind of ridiculous but I would be lying if I didn't say I love her cheekbones. They are absolutely perfect.

4 minutes….Her eyes. The first time I locked eyes with her, I knew that we would be together. I love everything about her eyes, the color, the shape and even the eyelashes. But most of all, I love the fact that her eyes are filled with so much love for me and only me.

5 minutes…. And finally, the one thing I love most about Tori is her personality. Looks aren't the most important thing in a person; I also fell in love with personality. The way she puts her friends first before herself amazes me and when I was being a jerk she still took the time to help me. Just goes to show you how much she cares about other people. Her kind heart is what drew me in.

Those are the reasons why I fell in love with her, granted that there are many more reasons why, but I just choose the top five.

"Tori?" I hear a twig break in half, so I assume it to be Tori. But as I call out her name I don't get a response.

"Tori?" I call out in a whisper. My voice was full of hope and desperation. I needed Tori here; she had to show up for me. But as I stare my watch, I see that it was already way past midnight. I just have to accept the fact that she's not coming. She already made her decision. She doesn't love me because if she did, she would be here.

"Tori…" Instead of hearing a response, all I hear is dead silence.

_She's not coming_

* * *

**_ I'll be one of those people who leave a cliffhanger and won't update until four months later. Lol just kidding. Thank you and please review :D _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_It is sad when you can't even go outside to run a marathon without getting bombed. Today is a sad day and all my prayers are for the people in Boston._**

**_I am also sad to say that this is the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it and i hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all the reviews._**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_Jades POV_**

Do you know how it feels? The feeling you get when you're waiting for someone and you hope that they will show up but they never do? Do you know how it feels to be constantly waiting for the one you love to show up and fall into your arms? I'm pretty that at some point everyone's had to wait for the e one they love.

But most importantly, do you know the feeling of being let down? If you don't know how it feels then your very lucky because being let down sucks. I know exactly how it feels because that is how I feel right now. Let down, disappointed, and anger.

Those are a few words to describe how I feel right now but most of all I feel heartbroken.

Why? Why am I so broken you ask? I'll tell you why, it's because Tori, the person I love the most, doesn't love me back. How do I know this? I know she doesn't love me because if she did, she would be here. She would be with me but she's not because she doesn't care about me.

If she really loved me she would have fought for me. She would still be with me even though her parents hate me. But Tori would rather listen to her parents because she knows that I'm not worth fighting for.

_This is all so stupid._

I should just forget about Tori and move on. I should focus on myself because after all, I was leaving for my own reasons. I don't need Tori in order to run away. I should just get in my car and find a brand new lover but I can't.

I should be upset and say fuck Tori for leaving me alone when I needed her, but I just couldn't do that. I wanted and needed her to come with me but she didn't show up. I love her but she doesn't care.

Do you know how it feels? When you love someone but they don't care about you? It's a horrible feeling that no one should have to endure but it's almost inevitable. Everyone has gone through this and it sucks because I was going through it right now.

_This sucks._

I think to myself as I wipe the tears from my face, my mascara was coming down my eyes and I was starting to get a headache for crying too much. I look at my watch and see that it was late. I made the decision to get up and leave, since I already knew that Tori wasn't coming.

I get up from the curb and wipe the dirt of my jeans. I turn towards my car and wipe the tears out of my eyes. While I stand by my car I can see my reflection on the window. I looked haggard, my eyes were red and my mascara was all over my face. I wiped my face off with the sleeve of my jacket and tried to fight of the tears that were trying to escape my eyes. I see my reflection on my car window and I could also see the one behind me.

"I thought you wouldn't show up"

"Are you kidding? Of course I would show up. Jade I love you no matter what. No matter who tries to break us apart, I'll always be your side" Tori says. Her voice was so serious and sincere that I could tell that she wasn't lying. She was being honest.

"That's funny because I was here waiting and you didn't show up. I thought you….you didn't love me" I say and I turn around. I look at Tori; she's wearing a hoodie and some jeans. Even with something as simple as that she still manages to take my breath away.

"Jade….I love you. How can you not believe that?" Tori says in apologetic voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you weren't here, I thought that you-"

"Jade that's ridiculous, I love you with all my heart and you know it. Did you forget everything I told you that day?" Tori says with a hurt voice. She says this and it takes me awhile to remember what she told me.

**_Flashback_**

**_"It's really beautiful, it seems like the view just goes on for miles doesn't it?" I ask, looking at the amazing roads that the cars all travel on._**

**_"Yeah, those roads lead you all the way to Nevada" Tori says. She points to the roads that led to a new state. I look at it and think that those roads can take you anywhere it seems._**

**_"It almost makes me want to run away from it all and just forget about everything" I say. Sometimes I feel like getting in my car and drive. I feel like traveling along those roads, just to see where they would take me._**

**_"If you ran away, I wouldn't know what to do with myself" Tori says, grabbing both of my hands. I look into her eyes and see that they are filled with so much love. _**

**_I finally knew the reason why I felt so comfortable around Tori. I felt comfortable because, Tori made me feel safe and secure. I knew that I wouldn't get hurt because, I gave my heart to a good person._**

**_"I would never leave you Tori, I love you" I say with all the passion I can muster._**

**_"I love you too" she says, with just as much passion and I know her words are true._**

**_End of Flashback_**

"I remember now. You said that-"

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you left" Tori says, looking into my eyes.

"And I said that I would never leave but here I am…..I'm running away from my fears" I say, sniffling. I was trying to hold back tears but they started to fall right when I saw Tori's face.

"Jade you're not running from your fears. You're running away so you can chase your dreams" Tori says, smiling at me.

"And you're not alone, you have me. We can run away together" Torsi says, while walking towards me. She grabs both of my hands and I look up to see her face.

"Just me and you together. We can do this" Tori says. She moves a strand of my hair behind my ear and I look at her.

"Really? You'll leave with me?" I ask, with disbelief. I had to ask to make sure that this was real.

"Yes, I'll go anywhere with you"

"But what about your parents?" I asked, because even though they were mean, I knew that Tori stilled cared about them.

"You were right Jade….they don't care about me. They kicked me out but I said that I wouldn't see you again so I could stay" Tori says and my eyebrows arch up.

"But you're with me now. You said that you wouldn't go near me again, why are you here if you wanted to stay?" I ask, with confusion in my voice.  
"No Jade you don't understand I don't want to stay in that house. I just want to be with you. I don't care what anyone else says" Tori says and all the anger and disappointment I had earlier disappeared. Tori came, she showed up because she cares. She does love me.

"Why did I ever doubt you?" I ask, laughing to myself. I had nothing to worry about, Tori loves me.

"I don't know but just know that I'll never leave you. I'll be your side" Tori says, with a smile.

"I love you too" I say as I crash my lips into hers. My hands were on her checks and her hands were on my neck. We stood like this for a good five minutes. I was about to deepen the kiss but Tori pulled away.

"There is something I'd like to do before we leave…." Tori says.

"What is it?" I ask with a confused face.

"You'll see"

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

I shut my door quietly and walked down the stairs. It was late and I didn't want to wake up my parents. I was in the living room and I put the note down on the coffee table.

I leave the note there and walk towards the door with my bag in my hand. I sigh as I look at my house one last time. Despite how things were now, at some point in time, my parents were really loving. But now everything has changed. I was going to miss this place but I had to move on.

I turn towards the doorknob and walk out the door. I shut the door quietly making sure I didn't slam it. I shut the door and walk towards Jades car. She parked outside my house and she waited for me, in the drivers side.

I put my bags, that were with my clothes, inside of Jades trunk. I shut the trunk and walked to the passenger side and got inside the car.

"Is that everything?" Jade asks looking at me.

"Yeah I got my most of my clothes" I say. I asked Jade to take me home so, I could gather the things I needed to bring with me.

"Did you leave the note?"

"Yeah I put it on the coffee table so they could see it" I say.

It was dark outside and the wind blew every now and then. Jade had here top down in her car and I was looking at my house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I take a deep breathe, it's dark and the moon emits light that shines over the small house. The house that I've lived in for years with the family I grew up with. It holds so many memories in my heart that I don't want to forget. As I'm looking at it, I realize that I was about to make the hardest decision of my life.

If I say yes, I would be leaving all of those memories behind. I would be leaving all of my friends and my family would have wondered why I left without a goodbye. Thinking about it now, I had to ask myself was I ready to forget all that happened and leave behind everyone I cared about? Was I sure that this was what I wanted?

"Yes, I'm sure"

I said yes because I didn't want to hide anymore, I wanted to be free. I wanted to leave with Jade and spend the rest of my life with her.I was going to forget the bad memories and make some new ones with Jade.

"Good then were ready" Jade says, smiling. I don't say anything I just stay quiet. Jades sees that I'm quiet and she looks at me.

"Hey are you okay?" Jade says, gently touching my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm just….scared" I say, looking back at Jade.

To be honest, I was feeling scared because we were going out into the real world. People say that we li ve in a cruel world, which is true, so I wasn't sure if we were ready for this. Would we make it?

"Tori you don't have to be scared, were going to be okay. If anything bad happens, just now that I'll always be by your side, no matter what" Jade says taking my hand.

"I love you and as long as we have each other, we have nothing to worry about" Jade says. She smiles at me and kisses my hand.

I get butterflies and think to myself. I no longer had to wake up to an empty bed. This time I knew that Jade would be there, laying right beside me.

She didn't have to sneak into windows anymore. I no longer had to hide Jade from my parents or from anyon else. We could finnaly be together, without any problem.

"We can do this" Jade says and I don't feel scared anymore. I trusted Jade and I loved her. I felt like we were ready, this felt right. We _could_ do this.

She starts the car and coincidentally our song comes on the radio. I smile up at Jade as she hears her favorite band play on the radio.

"Together?"

"Together" I say and I lean into Jade and rest my head on her shoulder. She has one arm around my neck and the other arm on the steering wheel. She drives into the night and we let the road take us away. While Jade was driving I can hear her singing the chorus to our song.

_Never gonna' change my mind_

_We can leave it all behind_

_Nothin's gonna' stop us_

_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_

_It's ours tonight_

_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_

_It's do or die_

* * *

**_Trina's POV_**

"Where is she?" my dad asks in a strict voice. I had just woke up from my beauty sleep and I was upset to because I heard my parents yelling downstairs.

"I don't know, I've looked into her room and all her stuff is gone!" my mom says, panicking. She had a worried look on her face and I slowly walked downstairs to see what was going on.

"This is bad, where did she go?" my dad asks, with anger and worry in his voice.

"Trina have you seen Tori? All her clothes are gone and she hasn't answered her phone" my mom says, while looking at me.

"No, but she was here last night" I say.

"Yeah, but she's not here now. Where could she have gone?" my dad says and I just roll my eyes.

All of this drama was for Tori? Are they serious? I could have cared less about Tori; I didn't want to waste my time with this. There were more important things I could have been doing, instead of worrying about my missing sister.

"Oh my gosh, where did my baby girl go?" my mom asks, while crying. She was being dramatic and I just rolled my eyes. I was about to walk away and go upstairs but then I saw it. There was a white envelop on the coffee table. On the front of the envelop, I saw the words _Read Me_ and I picked it up off the table.

"Guys calm down. She left a note" I say, opening the envelop.

"Read it, what does it say?" my dad says. I could tell he was eager to read it because he was acting impatient.

"What does it say?" my mom asks. I look at the letter and read the piece of paper to myself.

**_Dear Mom and Dad (And Trina) ,_**

**_I'm leaving because I can't stand you guys and you kept me away from the one I love. I hope that one day you guys can stop being so mean and just accept the fact that love is love. Until then I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. So goodbye forever! –T_**

**_Fuck you guys. I always win. And also your daughter is amazing in bed :) –J_**

I gasp out loud and turn to look at my parents. I was shocked and disgusted at what I just read.

"What happened? Where is she?" my mom says. Her voice was filled with worry.

"She's with Jade" I say with disbelief.

"What?!" my dad asks, with a shocked face.

"They ran away together…"

_This is a rebel love song_

* * *

_**I love that song. Once again I ended a story with Trina's POV. Lol anyway thank you for everyone who reviewed and this story is for anybody who ever dated someone that your parents or friends didn't like. Just say fuck them because in the end, it is your relationship and you should be with the person who makes you happy. Thank you and I hoped you guys liked my story :D**_


End file.
